


Yule Be Mine (Japanese Translation)

by yo_translation



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hate toLove, M/M, Romance, Sneaky Frigga, fake/pretend, just...so much fluff, relationship
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yo_translation/pseuds/yo_translation
Summary: 「実は、ちょっとした小さい嘘を母についてしまって、その、付き合っている人がいるって。それでどういうわけか、実家に連れて帰って、会わせるということになってしまって。」「あんたが母親についた嘘の帳尻をあわせろってことか。」
Relationships: Loki/Thor
Kudos: 17





	1. ある12月の朝…　One December Morning…

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yule Be Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838779) by [thisdorkyficthing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/pseuds/thisdorkyficthing). 



> 訳者註: Yuleはクリスマスの時期を表すゲルマン、バイキング由来の古語。北欧では今もクリスマスをユールと呼ぶ。Yule Be Mine > You’ll be mine ＝「あなたは私のものになる」に引っかけたタイトル。
> 
> クリスマスの風習で、英米などではヤドリギの下でキスしたカップルは結婚すると言い伝えられ、またパーティーでヤドリギの下にいる同士はキスする、ということになっているそうです。ちなみに北欧神話ではラグナロクを引き起こす一因となった、ヤドリギを使ったロキの悪いいたずらエピソードがあります。

「何か言いたいことでも？それとも一日中そうやって、私のデスクの周りをうろついてるつもりか？」腕を組み、椅子に寄りかかったロキがいたずらっぽくソーを見上げる。

「ええっと…あの、」ソーは顔をしかめた。「すごく変な話だとは思うんだけど、」

ロキは何も言わずにゆっくりと眉を上げ、ソーは相変わらずもじもじとしている。

「クリスマスに、俺の実家に一緒に来てくれないか？」ソーは一息で吐き出すようにそう言った。

ロキは混乱して顔をしかめた。「は？」

「実は、ちょっとした小さい嘘を母についてしまって、その、付き合っている人がいるって。それでどういうわけか、実家に連れて帰って、会わせるということになってしまって。」

「あんたが母親についた嘘の帳尻をあわせろってことか。」

ソーはしかめっ面で取り繕った。「だいだいそんなとこ…」

「私のバケーションを、ダサセーターを着て聖歌を歌って、あんたの家族と過ごせとそう言ってるのか？ただでさえ、あんたの存在そのものがすでに鬱陶しいのに？」

ソーは再びため息をつく。ロキのデスクに両手をつくと深く息を吐き出し、広い肩から力なく頭を落とした。「お前の希望どうりに埋め合わせをするから。」顔を上げると、青い瞳でロキの目を見つめ訴えかけた。

唇を引き結ぶとペンで顎を軽く叩き、ロキは少しの間考え、静かにたずねた。「なぜ、私に？」

「ホリデーシーズンに、誰かと会わないといけない義務がたぶん無さそうかなぁっていうのと、フリをするのが上手いから…」

ロキはソーに向かって再び眉を上げた。そして少し考えつつソーから目を逸らす。「期間は？」

「２週間。」注意深く、しかし何でもなさそうな雰囲気で答える。

ロキはうなずくと、またペンで顎を軽く叩いた。「わかった。」

今度はソーが眉を上げる。顔中に笑顔が広がった。「ホント？」

ロキはペンを置くと机に肘をついて指を組み、身を乗り出した。「条件として－」鼻を鳴らしながら指で下唇をなぞる。「あんたは1日につき$150を払う。それでいわゆるカップル的なこと、私にキスしたり触ったりできる。それに、あんたの両親を喜ばせるためのエピソードをでっち上げてやろう…」

ソーは歯をぎりっと噛みしめつつ、なんとか頷く。

「それプラス、”気色の悪い行為”に$20。」

「”気色の悪い行為”？」ソーは疑いの目を向ける。

「それはその都度私が決める。」ロキがにやりとする。

「…わかった。」

「そして私に何かギフトを用意すること。”良いもの”を。なんといっても、これは私たちにとって”初めて”一緒に過ごすクリスマスだからな。」ロキは甘ったるくそう言うと、ソーに向かってまつ毛を瞬かせた。

「わかったよ。」ソーは目をぐるりと回す。

ロキは座り直し、ソーに片手を差し出した。「交渉成立だな。」

ソーは鼻から大きく息を吐くとロキの手を取り、握りつぶす勢いで手を握り、振り回し、二人はできる限りの速さで手を引いた。手を離すと、ソーは肩の力を抜いて体を起こし、ロキから言わせるとタイトすぎるドレスシャツの袖を引っぱり下ろした。「サンキュー、ロキ。本当に。マジでそう思ってる。」

ロキは鼻で笑うと目をぐるりと回す。そして他に一言も無いまま、自分のコンピューターに集中し始めたが、ゆっくりと後ろを向いてロキのオフィスから出て行こうとするソーを目の端で捉えた。「もう一つ質問がある。」ドアにたどり着いたソーは、歩みを止めて振り向いた。

「ご両親はボーイフレンドが来ると知っているのか、それとも…？」

「うん。母が、あー、孫のことをなんとなくチラつかせ始めて…」

「ああ。ということは、あんたはそうじゃない－」

「いや、俺はそうだよ。」ソーが遮ると、ロキは驚いて眉を上げた。

沈黙が引き延ばされる中、ロキが言う。「なるほど。興味深いミーティングだった。」

ソーは鼻を鳴らす。「改めて、ありがとう、ロキ」

「どういたしまして、愛しい人。」甘え声でロキが答える。

ソーは足を踏み鳴らしてさっさとオフィスを出ると、少し大き過ぎる音でドアを閉めた。

ロキはそれを1分ほど見つめ、頭を振りひとり静かに笑った。電話を取り上げるとスクリーンをタップする。「フライトをキャンセルしなければ。」


	2. 両親と会おう　Meet the Parents

ソーは大汗をかいていた。6時間のドライブの最初の10分でコートは脱ぎ捨てていたが、着てきたセーターが役目を大いに果たし過ぎていた。厚手のベージュっぽい色のニットは、まるで着るオートミールみたいな見た目で、ソーはそれを全く気に入ってなかったが、母親からもらったものだったし、少なくとも一回は着て見せなければ彼女が悲しみ、自分もひどく罪悪感を感じてしまう。というわけで、その朝、ベッドから起き上がると渋々袖を通し、体を引きずるようにして家を後にしたのだった。

ロキは助手席で体勢を変えながら、重たいため息をついた。彼もソーに続いてすぐに自分のコートを脱ぎ、タイトな黒いタートルネックと、同じぐらいタイトなブラックジーンズ姿でそこにいた。ソーは天を仰いで、葬式にでも行くのかとジョークを飛ばしそうになるのをなんとか堪えた。空間が許す限りできるだけ脚を投げ出し、胸のあたりで硬く腕を組みながら少し頬を膨らませた様子は、生意気なクソガキみたいにソーには見えた。

「脚がつりそうだ。」

ソーはダッシュボードの時計に一瞬視線を向けると、すぐに薄氷が覆う濡れたハイウェイに目を戻した。「到着まであと30分ちょっとだ。」まったく…。ロキとの旅を楽しむふりを期待していたわけではないが、それにしても6時間もの居心地の悪い沈黙に、”マジで”神経をすり減らされていた。

ロキは大きく息を吐き出す。ソーの視界の中にロキの指が侵入してくると、”また”ラジオのチャンネルを変え始めた。細い指が必要以上のアグレッシブさでボタンを突き刺す。

「それで、」結局チャンネルを、腹立たしいほど明るいクリスマスソングが柔らかく、かつ、しっかりと流れるチャンネルに合わせてロキはたずねた。「私たちについて、もう少し聞かせてもらおうかな。」

ソーは唇を引き上げ。首を振る。

「あんた、母親にはなんて話したんだ？」ロキは大げさに憤慨のため息をついた。

「実を言うとあんまり。ただ、付き合ってる相手がいるってだけ。」

「どれぐらい？」

ソーはまた首を振る。「わかんないけど、２-３ヶ月とか？」

ロキはくすくす笑った。「わお。そんなに短い付き合いで、もう母親に会わせようと実家に連れてくなんて、私は相当”特別”ってことだな。」

ソーは静かにため息をつく。

「だったら、俺たちはしばらく付き合ってる、だいたい半年ぐらい。」

「半年？」

「もしあんたのご両親が、なぜ今まで私たちのことを話さなかったのかと聞いてきたら、私たちはカジュアルな付きあいをしたかったし、まだお互いを知ろうとしていたから、ということにしよう。」

「了解。」

「私たちは職場で出会った、実際、そうだし。ミーティングで何となくそんな素振りが数週間続き、あんたはついに勇気を振り絞って私をコーヒーに誘い、ドジっ子なあんたはコーヒーを自分にぶちまける。そこから全てが始まった。他のことは、必要に応じて考えていけばいいはずだ。」

ソーは困惑を隠せないままロキを見やった。

ロキは唇の端を引き上げ、歪んだ笑顔を作る。「私はフリが上手、あんたがそう言ったんだ。だろ？ソー。」

ソーは道路に視線を戻した。また雪が降り始めた。最高だ。

「俺の人生で一番長い２週間になりそうだ。」

「あんたの人生でね。」ロキは嘲笑うと、サイドシートでできる限りソーから体と顔を逸らした。

ソーの母親は晴れやかな笑顔でドアを開けた。「着いたのね！天気のせいで足止めされるかもしれないと思って心配してたの。」彼女はそう言うと二人を中に招き入れた。ロキに目を向けると彼女の笑顔はさらに大きくなり、ソーに期待の眼差しを向ける。

「ああ。」ソーは咳払いすると「こちらがロキ。ロキ、俺の母のフリッガだ。」

ロキは愛想のよい笑顔でフリッガに手を差し出したが、代わりに肺の中の空気が押し出されるほどの強いハグで迎えられた。「お会いできて嬉しいです。」絞り出すように答える。

フリッガは体を引くとロキに向かってにっこりと笑い、ロキの手を両手で包み込んだ。「嬉しいのは私の方。ソーがあなたのことを全然話してくれないんですもの。」ソーをちらりと見ながらフリッガが言う。そしてさらに体を寄せると声を低くした。「でもいいの。あなたがここにいる間に、たくさんお話することがあるってことだから。」

ロキはわざとらしく笑った。「それはよかったです。」

ソーは床にバッグを落とす。ロキはバッグにレンガをぎっしり詰めてきたのではないかと訝りつつ、コートを脱ぎ始めた。「父さんは？」

「オーディンならオフィスよ。」フリッガは階段を見上げると上階に向かって叫んだ。「オーディン！！ソーとボーイフレンドが到着したわよ！」

ソーとロキがたじろぐ。

２階のどこかからくぐもったつぶやきが聞こえ、少しするとソーの父親が大きな笑みを浮かべながら降りてきた。ソーの肩を強く叩き、大きく笑いながら出迎える。「会えて嬉しいぞ。」そしてロキを見るとソーに視線を戻した。「そして、ここにいるこの人は？」

ソーはぎこちなく笑うと、ためらいながらロキの肩に腕を回し、すりつぶしたような声で言った。「こちらはロキ。俺のボーイフレンド。」

ロキは笑顔を見せ、脱いだコートを掛けていた腕を片方引き抜いてオーディンに差し出した。視線がオーディンのアイパッチに向けられる。オーディンはロキの手を取ると、硬く握り何度か振ってから離した。「フリッガは君のことで今週ずっとソワソワしてた。きっと質問責めにされるぞ。」

「オーディン。」フリッガがたしなめながらオーディンの肩をはたく。オーディンはソーに向かって目をぐるりと回した。

「それじゃあ、」会話後の沈黙が微妙に長くなり、フリッガが言う。「二人とも落ち着きたいわよね。ゲストルームを用意しておいたから。お夕飯はまだ少し先だし、好きなだけゆっくりしてちょうだい。」

ソーはベッドを見つめ、どう寝るべきか沈思黙考しつつ首の後ろをかいた。それはフルサイズで、二人がしっかりと収まるのに十分な大きさはある。が、ただし距離が近かった。ロキは部屋を歩き回ってチェックしつつ、ソーの母親がドレッサーの上にセットした、小型のツリーのオーナメントを指で弾いた。

特別に広い部屋ではなかったが、ベッドの周りを快適に歩き回るには十分な広さがあった。が…二人にとっては若干窮屈になりそうだ。ロキが見回してみると、フリッガはこの空間に詰め込める限りのクリスマス・デコレーションを詰め込んだようだった。ガーランドが窓の上からヘッドボードへと垂らされ、そのすぐ上にはリースが、そして何かキラキラしたものがあちこち飾られていた。「なんてホリデーっぽい。」

ソーはため息をつくと、スーツケースをマットレスの上に引き上げ荷物を取り出し始めた。ロキは部屋に備えられた小さなバスルームに入ると明かりをつけ、あちこちつつき回した。

「ここにもツリーがあるぞ。トイレをデコレーションする人なんて本当にいるのか？」

「母はデコレーションが好きなんだよ。」ソーは少し庇うように答えながら、きちんと畳まれた服の束を取り出してドレッサーの引き出しに入れる。

ロキは洗面所の戸棚を開けると、大声で笑い出した。

「どうした？」

箱を掴むとロキはドアに寄りかかって、ソーに向かってそれを掲げ、眉を上げてにやりと笑った。

眼球が飛び出しそうになりながら、ソーは身を乗り出してロキの手から箱をひったくる。「コンドーム！？」

「クリスマス仕様のパッケージじゃなくてよかったよ。」ロキはくすくす笑いながら箱を奪い返して眺めた。

ソーが唸りながら部屋を出て行く。「母さん！」

「きちんと準備ができてた方が、あなたたちにもいいと思ったのよ。解るでしょ…」

ソーは再び唸ると、両手で顔を覆いながらキッチンカウンターに寄り掛かった。「母さん、これはちょっと…変だよ。生々しい。」

フリッガは静かに笑うと大きな鍋の中身をかき混ぜた。「大人のすることを知らないわけじゃないのよ、ハニー。」

「いや、でも、知らないってふりってことにはできないの？」ほとんど、めそめそとこぼすようにソーは言った。

フリッガは首を振りソーを見た。「ソーったら。」

「”ソーったら”とか、やめてくれ。」

ディナーは長く、というか長く感じられた。ロキは彼らの関係についてスムーズに嘘をつき、ソーは…ロキほどスムーズじゃなく嘘をついた。ソーのがさつさについてのエピソードを付け加え過ぎだとソーは思ったが、その場でロキのようにすらすらと作り話を思いつくこともできず、ロキの爪先を踵で踏み潰してやることで納得することにした。ロキが痛みでしかめっ面を隠すことができなくなるまで強く強く踏み続け、満足の笑顔を勝ち取る。

ベッドの横に腰を降ろし、足先をそろそろと動かしながら、ロキが鋭く言い放つ。「足の指が折れるところだったぞ、このバカ。」

「それはすまなかった。」嘘っぽい誠実さを込めた声でソーは言うと、大きな笑みを顔に貼り付けて肩越しにロキを見た。「俺ってほら、がさつだから。でも、お前も知ってのとおりだけど。」

ロキはソーを睨みつけ、また足の先をチェックし始める。「バカな脳たりんのケダモノ、」

「ばーか、」ソーは言い返すとベッドから立ち上がった。「何か飲むもの取ってこよう。」

「勝手にしろ。」ロキはもう片方の靴を脱いだ。

ソーは後手で静かにドアを閉めると、階段を静かに降りてキッチンに向かった。リビングで話す両親の声が聞こえ、足を止める。カウチに身を寄せて話す彼らの声は柔らかくくぐもっていた。

「あの二人、何かおかしいと思わないか？」

フリッガは肩をすくめ、頭をオーディンの肩にあずけた。「私は単に慣れるまでしばらくかかるだけだと思ってるけど。」

「もしあの二人が、二人が言うほど長く一緒にいるのだとしたらー」

「ええ、ええ。でもソーが誰かを連れてきたのはジェーン以来だし、ロキが私たちに会うのは初めてだし。だから二人とも緊張してるだけよ。」

オーディンがまだ何かぶつぶつと呟いたが、ソーには聞き取ることができなかった。が、そんなことは最早どうでもよく、ソーは階段を２段跳びで駆け上がっていった

「うちの親が疑ってる。」

「なるほど、そうか、私は完璧だったけどな。」ロキはベッドから一蹴した。

ソーが目をぐるりと回すのは、今日これで100回目だ。「下の階で二人が話しているのを聞いだんだ。」

「だったら、たとえよそよそしいタイプのボーイフレンドだとしても、少しはそれらしく見える努力をあんたがするべきだってことだろ。」

ソーは息を吐き出すと、鼻腔を広げ、ロキから目をそらしてドレッサーに向かった。シャツを脱ぐと少し静止し、目線を感じで自分を見つめるロキを見返した。

ロキはあざけるように笑った。「あんたジムにでも住んでるのか？」

ソーはロキの方に向き直ると、また作り笑いを顔に浮かべた。「ここは暗いから、もっと明るい照明を点けてやろうか。」

ロキは何か囁くと、ベッドサイドのランプを落とし、ソーに背を向けると顎まで毛布を引っぱり上げた。

ソーは一人で笑いながら、シャツを床に脱ぎ捨て頭を振り、全て脱ぎ終わると滅多に着ることのないパジャマを身に付けた。ソーはためらいつつ、ようやくベッドに滑り込むとロキに背を向けた。パジャマの布地が加わったことと、隣にいるロキのせいですでに暑すぎるとソーは感じていた。顔を枕に押しつけ固く目をつぶる。

長い夜になりそうだ。


	3. 祝祭のベーコン　Festive Bacon

リズミカルに風を切る奇妙な音で、ロキは目を覚ました。そこに少し横たわったまま、体の向きを変える前にまずは音を判別しようと耳を澄ませる。ベッドの隣が空なことに気づくと、ぼんやりした目がぼやけた動きを捉える。わずかに体を起こすとソーが見えた。床で。腕立てをしている。激しく。上半身裸で。

ロキは喉の奥で唸り声をあげるとソーの枕を掴み、可能な限りの強さでソーに向かって投げつけた。ソーは驚いて叫ぶと、床に膝をついて動きを止め、ロキを睨みつけた。

「静かにしろ、この変人。」眠っていたせいで荒れた低い声でロキは噛みつくよう言うと、再びベッドに体を倒し、枕の下に頭を埋めた。ソーもぶつぶつ言いつつ、結局これまでやっていたことを再開する。ロキは脚のあたりに絡まっていた寝具を怒りに任せて蹴り、枕の上から耳を覆うと、ソーの荒い息遣いの音を遮断しようと無駄な努力を試みた。

ロキはコーヒーの入ったマグに砂糖を入れ、ソーが眉を上げるのを無視して、さらに砂糖を入れ続け、スプーンでやかましくかき回す。

「朝ごはんは？ロキ？」フリッガが背後のどこかから声をかける。

「私は、朝は…」ロキが言い終える前に目の前に皿が置かれた。かなりたっぷりのスクランブルエッグ、積み重なるベーコンの束、そして２枚の分厚いトーストを見下ろす

「さあ、どうぞ。」フリッガは明るく言うと、ロキの肩を叩いて自分の分の朝食を準備しにキッチンのコンロへと戻っていった。ロキがソーを見上げると、トーストを齧りながら楽しげな表情を浮かべていた。

朝食にベリーを乗せたオートミールを与えられているオーディンに無言で促され、ソーは自分の皿を父親の方へ押しやり、ベーコンを数枚くすねさせてやった。

「いけません！」

フリッガにスパチュラを突きつけられオーディンが固まる。ベーコンは口への道半ばだ。

「そのベーコンをソーの皿に戻しなさい。今すぐ。」

「でも、フリッガ…」

「お医者様が言ったこと解ってるでしょ。」フリッガは厳しく遮ると、スパチュラを置き、腰に手を当て振り向こうを向く。

「でも、もうすぐクリスマスじゃないか！」オーディンは弱々しく抵抗してみせる。

フリッガは柔らかく微笑んでオーディンに歩み寄り、肩に手を乗せ頬にキスしながら、オーディンの手からベーコンを取り上げソーの皿へと戻した。「そうね、これから先も、何度も何度も一緒に過ごしたいと願っているわ。だから、ベーコンはなし。」そしてソーを見る。「そしてあなたは、自分の皿からオーディンに食べさせない。」ソーはただうなずく。

オーディンは不平をこぼしながらも降参し、フリッガがもう一つキスを落として歩み去るとオートミールのボールを突つきまわした。そして「わしの代わりに楽しめ。」としょんぼりとソーに言った。

ソーは笑いながらベーコンを一口で半分に噛みちぎると、大きくうっとりと呻いてみせる。

「だからって、見せつける必要はないぞ。」

コーヒーの入ったマグ越しにそれを眺めながら、ロキは眉を上げた。フリッガはロキの隣に腰を下ろすと、柔らかく微笑みながら皿を押してよこした。「さあ、冷めてしまう前に食べて、ダーリン。」

ロキが持参した本を１時間ほど読んだところで、ソーがノックもせずに部屋に入ってきた。頬と鼻を真っ赤にし、ジーンズの膝から下はすっかりずぶ濡れだ。

「何をしていた？」

「父さんに家周りの修理に付きあわされてた。」ソーは帽子と汗でぺしゃんこになった髪を指でかき回しながらぶつぶつと言った。

「雪が膝まで積もってるみたいだな。」

「そうだよ、」ソーは濡れたソックスを引っ張り下ろして適当に放り投げると、静かにぐちり始めた。「だから俺を言いくるめてやらせたんだ。」ソーがロキの方を向いて腰までジーンズを下ろしかけ、ロキは再び視線を本に戻した。ソーがジーンズをソックス同様、床に投げ捨てるまで。

脱ぎ捨てられた服たちをロキは侮蔑のこもった眼差しで見つめる。さらにTシャツが追加される。「あんた、いつもそうやって服を脱ぎ散らかすのか？」

「へ？」ドレッサーの引き出しの一つを掘り返し始めていたソーは振り返った。今やボクサーパンツ一枚な姿のせいで、ロキはソーの脱ぎ散らかした服に視線を集中させなければならなかった。

床に落ちた濡れたデニムの山を指差すと、ゆっくりと発音する。  
「いつもこうなのか？」

ソーは首をすくめる。「すぐ拾うし。」

ロキは大袈裟にため息をついて、しおりを挟んだ本をベッドに置くと、立ち上がってソーのジーンズを拾った。「あんたでかい子供だな、まったく。」ロキはそう言ってパンツを振って、ベッドの足下に置く。

「そうか。ま、お前はいびきをかくしな。」

ロキは嘲るように笑うと、床からシャツを拾い上げる。「いびきなんてかかない。」

「かいてる。どっちかと言えば、鼻息って感じではあるけど。」そう言って大袈裟に何度か鼻を鳴らしてみせる。

ロキはうめき、ソーを肘で突いた。が、ソーは笑ってそれを流すと、再び服を掘り起こし始めた。増え続けるロキの苛立ちが解消することはなさそうだった。

「ガキ。」

ソーがまた鼻息を鳴らしてみせた。

どうしてそういうことになったのか、ロキにもよく解らないうちにディナーの後、どこかの時点でリビングに連れ込まれ、彼とソーはフリッガの丁寧な強制によって『素晴らしきかな、人生』を観ることになった。悪くない映画のはずだった。その意味するところが、２時間ぶっ続けでソーと寄り添い続けることでなければ。4人全員でカウチに座る。ソーが一端で手足を投げ出し、ロキとフリッガが中央に、そしてオーディンが反対の端に。ソーがロキの肩に腕を回し、少しロキに体重がかかる程度に体を傾け、二人の太ももがぴったりと寄せ合わされる。１時間もすると、その距離の近さにロキは体がひきつり始めた。

その程度の接触では、フリッガが何かを探るように、数分おきに二人に視線を投げかけるのを止めさせることはできなかった。ロキは無理やりソーに体を寄せ、ソーの腕の中にもう少しだけ深く体を落ち着かせると、不本意ながらソーの肩に頭を預けた。ソーは体を強張らせたが、自分の母親が再び視線を寄越し、彼らの体勢のわずかな変化に微笑みを見せたので、体の力を抜くことにした。

その後、お互い手足を引きつらせたることなく、映画の残りはそのままで過ごした。エンドロールが流れ始め、ロキは頭を起こし、ズキズキする首の痛みで顔をしかめた。

フリッガは幸せそうなため息をつくと、オーディンにドラマティックに寄り掛かり、彼を微笑ませた。「大好きな映画だ。」

「私もよ、ダーリン。」

フリッガは二人を振り向くとにっこりとした。「二人とも、哀れな年寄りの気まぐれに付き合ってくれてありがとう。」

ソーは笑う。「年寄りなんかじゃないだろ。」

「素早く答えてくれて嬉しいわ。」フリッガは立ち上がると二人の前に立ち、ソーの頬にキスをし、驚いたことにロキの頬にも口づけた。

フリッガはもう一度ため息をつくと体を起こし、太ももを手ではらった。「それじゃあ、二人とも、これで今夜は正式に自由よ。私たちは同じ屋根の下にさえいないということにしましょう。」オーディンがくすくす笑いながらカウチから身を起こして立ち上がった。オーディンがフリッガに手を差し出し、全員でおやすみの挨拶を交わし、それから1分ほどかかって、ようやくフリッガを部屋から連れ出していった。

彼らの足音が消えた途端、ソーとロキはほとんど飛び上がるようにしてお互いから離れた。

ロキは首をあらゆる方向に曲げている。「首がガチガチだ。」

ソーはブツブツ言いながら、映画からテレビに切り替え、チャンネルを次々と変えていた。

「あんたの母親は普段からあんなに…触るのか？」

ソーはテレビから視線を外しもせず、首をすくめる。「あー、そうかも。」

「それならそうと、先に私に知らせておけ。」

ソーは大声で笑った。「お前がハグでうろたえるとは思わなかったらな。」

「もう、どうでもいい、私は本を読む。」ロキは息をつくと立ち上がり、部屋を出て行った。

ロキの背後にソーが体を横たえると、ベッドが沈み、スプリング静かにきしんだ。

「お前、本当にハグでパニクったの？」

「まさか、」ロキは目をしっかりと閉じたままぴしゃりと言い返した。「慣れていないだけだ。たぶん。」

「え？お前の母親って…」

ロキは暗闇でもなんとか見えている身振りで話を遮った。「あんたはこの話題に触れて欲しい最後の人物だ。話はここまで。」

ソーが寝返りをうちベッドがきしむ。「了解。」

「私が寝てないとなぜ解った？」

「いびき。」

「いびきなんか、かかない！」

「かくよ。」


	4. 油でベトベトな媚薬　Grease Covered Aphrodisiac

「ロキをどこかに連れて行ってやったらどうだ。お前たち二人こっちに来てから、わしとフリッガと一緒に閉じ込もってるが、退屈になってきただろ。お前はあの可哀そうな子をまるで隠してるみたいだ。」

ソーは口をぽかんと開けて答えを探した。オーディンはソーを連れ、ソーに修理させるつもりで家のあちこちのパーツを買いにホームセンターに来ていた。「ええっと、」ソーがようやくそう言うと、オーディンは楽しそうにくすくすと笑いながらソーの腕を叩いた。

「別に追い詰めるつもりはない。ただ、どうだ？と言ってるだけだ。ディナーに連れていったり、街を案内したらどうだ。」

ナットやボルトに突っ込みそうになり、ソーはジタバタともがいた。

「ソー！」

声、そして赤いニット帽の下に隠された長いダークな髪に気づいてソーは笑顔になり、彼女の細い肩に腕を回すと、微かに息切れする音が聞こえるまで抱きしめた。「シフ！」

「ほんと久しぶり。」ソーが体を離すとシフが答えた。ソーの手はまだ肩にかかったままで、シフはソーと同じぐらいの笑顔を返す。

「久しぶり過ぎ。」

「こいつはワーカホリックだからな。」オーディンが割り込む。シフは振り向き、ソーとほどには大袈裟でなく挨拶を交わす。「フリッガが何とかうまく言いくるめて、ボーイフレンドと一緒に帰らせたんだ。」

シフが眉を上げソーを振り向く。「ボーイフレンド？」

ソーはただ微笑んでうなずいた。「うん。」

シフが再び顔を向けるとオーディンが話し始める。「こいつ彼を隠してるんだ。ちょうど今、外に連れ出してやれと話してたところだ。」

シフは大きく息を吸い込んで、ソーの胸を突いた、強く。「バーに連れてきてよ！今ヴォルスタッグが経営してるの。私もみんなもそこで働いてるし、同窓会みたいじゃない！」

シフはほとんど弾みながら期待をこめてソーを見る。

友人たちに最後に会ってからもう随分経っていた。夜の外出はきっと楽しいに違いない。

「いいね！」

「て、ことは、今夜来れる？」

「ああ、楽しみだよ。」ソーはそう言ってシフを再び抱きしめた。ハグを終えるとシフがさよならと告げ別の通路へと去っていき、ソーは意味ありげに微笑む父親と再び二人きりになった。

「何だよ？」

「別に。」

ロキがキッチンを覗くと、フリッガはカウンターに生地を広げているところだった。「ソーはどこへ？」

「オーディンがホームセンターに連れて行ったと思うわ。ソーにいて欲しかった？」

「いいえ、」ロキは素早く答える。「ちょっと気になっただけです。」

「そう、」フリッガは優しく言うと、少しにんまりとしながらロキを見つめた。「実は来てくれて助かったわ。クッキーを焼くのを手伝ってちょうだい。」

「私は、料理は…」

フリッガは粉まみれの手で、すでにロキにスプーンを差し出していた。「次の分の材料を混ぜ合わせるところから始めてちょうだい。」

ソーが戻ると、ロキはキッチンでフリッガの隣でクッキーにアイシングをしているところだった。真っ黒な服が粉や砂糖で薄っすらと覆われている。

「クッキーのデコレーションの才能があるわね、ほんと。」ロキが木の形のクッキーに完璧なループを描いたのを見てフリッガがそう告げると、ロキは称賛にほんのり顔を赤らめて微笑んだ。

ソーは驚きで眉を上げる。「やあ？」

フリッガは微笑みながらソーを見上げ、ロキは少し目を見開いてソーを見た。「まあ、おかえりなさい、ダーリン。必要なものは全部見つかったのかしら？」

「うん。シフに会ったんだ…俺たち夜はヴォルスタッグのバーに行くことにした。」ロキに視線を向けながらソーが言う。

「それは素敵ね！あなた、いつみんなにロキを紹介するつもりなのかと思ってたのよ。」フリッガがロキの脇腹を軽く押しながらそういうので、ロキはさらに顔を赤らめた。

ロキは素早く次のクッキーを取り上げ、さらにアイシングでループを描く。

「あんたの母親のことが気に入った。」二人でゲストルームに戻り、ソーがドアを閉めた途端ロキはそう告げた。「彼女は好きだ。なのに、なんで、あんたはそんなに鬱陶しく育ったんだ？」

ソーは目をぐるりと回してため息をつくと、頭からベッドに倒れ込んだ。

ロキは服についた粉を払い落とそうとしたが、無駄な抵抗であることにすぐに気づき、着替えることにした。ソーが頭を上げると、ちょうどロキがシャツを脱ぐところだった。いつもぴったりと梳かしつけられた髪が、シャツに押し上げられふんわりとしている。視線をロキの胴へと下ろしていき、そして全身を見つめる。ロキが動きを止め、横目でこちらを見てくるまで、ソーは自分が彼を見つめていることに気づかなかった。顔をベッドに押しつける。

「どんなバーだ？」

「カジュアル。」首をすくめてつぶやく。ロキはいつも黒しか着ないくせに、それが何か関係あるのだろうかと思う。ロキがパンツのジッパーを下ろす音が大き過ぎるような気がして、さらにベッドに強く顔を押し当てる。

「さて、あんたの準備ができたらいつでも出れるぞ。」

ソーは顔を上げると、目にしたものに驚く…グリーンだ。ロキはグリーンのセーターを着ていた。そして自分がそれを気に入ってしまったことにさらに驚く。

ロキは細い腰に手をあて片眉を上げる。「なんだ？まだ粉がついてるか？」そう言いながら自分を見下ろす。

ソーは振り払うように体を揺すってベッドから体を起こした。「なんでもない。」

バーのパーキングに車を入れたところで、ロキを顔をしかめた。「”Get Hammered” （泥酔）？本気か？」 

ソーは軽く笑うと見つけたスペースに駐車する。「うわー、懐かしい。」

バーの中は騒がしく、揚げ物とアルコールの匂いがし、天井の木の梁からガーランドが吊り下げられていた。ソーがロキをバーへと促す。ソーはカウンターの中にいる、赤毛の巨漢の背中を突っついた。ソーに目を向けると彼はニッコリと笑い、カウンターの外へと出てくるとソーをハグで包み込んだ。

ソーをようやく解放すると、店の後方に向かって叫んだ。「ファンドラル！ホーガン！シフ！ソーが来たぞ！」

すぐに他の3人が跳び出して来て、彼らの体がソーを取り囲んだ。興奮した話し声は他の客たちの注意を引くほどだった。ロキは後ろに立ち、腕を組んでただそれを眺めていた。

恐らくシフに突つかれたことで、ソーはやっとロキがそこにいたことを思い出し、ロキに向かって慌てて顔を向けた。

「ああ、そうだった、」ソーはロキの方へ戻り、肩に腕を回した。「えっと、俺のボーイフレンド。ロキ。俺のボーイフレンド。」

ソーの友人たちがロキをじっと見つめ、一瞬の沈黙が流れる。そして突然、ロキもまた彼らに取り囲まれた。皆んなに揺さぶられ、一度に数万もの質問を浴びせかけられ、ロキが口ごもる。

「ちょっと、お前ら！落ち着けって、頼むよ。」

彼らが下がると、ロキとソーは空いていたブースに腰を下ろした。だがソーの友人たちはブースの周りをうろうろしながら、全員が二人の出会いを聞いてきた。いまだに言葉に詰まりがちなソーに代わり、質問にはロキが答えた。ロキが口を挟む間も無く、ソーがハンバーガーとフライドポテトをオーダーし、恐らくロキのことを一番、むしろ必要以上に知りたがっているファンドラルがそれらを運んできた。

数分後、ビールジョッキを２つ手にしたヴォルスタッグがやって来て、ファンドラルを追い払う。「他にも客がいるのはわかってるよな？」ファンドラルが消えるとジョッキを置く。「これは店からの奢りだ、もちろん。」

「おかわりは？」さっそくごくごくとビールを飲み、ソーが聞く。

「お代は２倍だ。」ヴォルスタッグが笑いながら答えた。

「あんたはもてなしをきちんと心得ているようだな。」数分後、ようやく二人きりにしてもらえたらしいところで、巨大なバーガーとフライの山を指しながらロキが言う。バスケットに敷いてあるペーパーは油でほぼ透明になっている。

「あのなぁ、」ソーはロキにフライを突きつける。「これでどれだけデートの相手を落としたと思ってる。」

ロキは小バカにしつつも、おずおずとフライをひとつ齧る。「油が媚薬になるとは知らなかった。」

「じゃあ、お前はデートで何するんだよ？エキスパートだとお見受けしますが？」

「まぁ、大抵頑張るのは私の方ではなく—」

「そうでしょうとも。」

ロキは無視する。「だが、家で食べるのが好きだ、とは思う。料理はしないから、大体何かをオーダーして自分で作ったように見せる。」

ソーが大声で笑う。「で、お前は、誰かが俺とデートするのはバカげてると思ってるんだな。」

「いや、あんたとのデートが完全にバカげてるとは思わない。」ロキはそう言って、ビールを一口飲む。

「へ？」

ロキはソーの鍛えられた肩を見下ろしながら、もう一口ビールを飲み込んでジョッキを置く。「空いてる時間をほとんどジムで過ごしてるようだが、多分そのおかげだろうな。」

ソーは目を細め、笑顔をさらに大きくする。「今、俺がホットだって言った？」

ロキはソーを正面から見据えて言う。「まさか。あんたをホットだと皆が言うのは解ると私は言った。」 

ソーはまた大声で笑い、手に顎を乗せた。「お前は俺をホットだと思ってる。」

ロキはため息をつくと、目を逸らして口にポテトを詰め込んだ。

オーディンとフリッガの家への帰り道は二人とも笑顔だった。ゲストルームへの階段を忍足で上がって行く。

「グリーンが似合うな。」ドレッサーからパジャマを取り出そうとしていたロキにソーが告げる。ロキは動きを止めてソーを見返す。

「お前が黒以外の色を着るなんて知らなかった。」

ロキは顔をしかめる。「私は他の色だって着る。」

ソーは曖昧に返事をしながらロキの隣に来て、自分もパジャマを取り出す。

ロキはにんまりとする。「なるほど、グリーンを着た私を気に入ったか。」

「それは認める。俺はお前の格好が気に入ったし、」ソーがロキの横を通り過ぎながら、にんまりと笑い返し、バスルームに向かう。「お前は俺がホットだと思ってる。」

「私たちは、お互い見る目があるってことで大筋で合意したな。」

ソーはバスルームのドアに寄り掛かる。「俺たち、初めて合意に達したな。」

「目覚ましい進展だ。」

「言ったろ、あのバーガーは効くって。」

ロキが笑い、ソーはドアを閉めた。


	5. それほど悪意はない　Mostly Harmless

ソーはリビングに入った途端に足を止め、カウチに座る若い女性に向かって首をかしげた。膝に置いたテキストブックをめくりながら、コーヒーテーブルの上のクッキーを掴んでいる。ソーがそこにいることに気付き、クッキーを口へと運ぶ手を止めて首を巡らすと、メガネの上まで眉を持ち上げソーを眺め回す。「わお。あの写真の赤ちゃんには見えない。」

さらに眺めまわしてくる彼女に、ソーは胸の前で腕を組み、腕にだけ視線が注がれるよう体勢を変える。「で、君は？」

彼女はクッキーを皿に戻し、本を横に置くと素早く立ち上がり、長い茶色の髪を指でかき上げ、視線はまだソーの体と顔を行ったり来たりさせながら、何ともぎこちなくソーに近づいてきた。「ハイ、私はダーシー。」

ソーはさらに近づいてくる彼女を見ながら混乱していた。彼女の頭の位置はソーの肩にも届かないぐらいだ。

違う部屋からフリッガの声が突然聞こえた。「ダーシー？」

「うん。」ソーから視線を外しもせず、ダーシーは大声で応える。

「まあ、」フリッガが笑いながら部屋に入ってきた。「二人はもう会ったのね。」

ソーは説明を求めてフリッガを見る。そして何も説明してもらえない。フリッガはダーシーに歩み寄ると、ソーから引き剥がして聞いた。「もうテキストは読んだの？」

「うん。もう半分ぐらいまできたよ。」

「素晴らしいわ。それじゃあ、問題に取り掛かれるように、全部終わらせてしまいましょう。」フリッガがダーシーにテキストを指差してみせる。

ダーシーは若干ぐずりながら、最後にもう一度ソーに憧れるような目を向け、カウチへ戻ってドサリと座りこむと、膝の上にテキストを乗せた。

ソーは自分の母親を振り返り、静かに説明を願った。フリッガは微笑むとキッチンへと頭を振り、後ろを向いて部屋を出ていく。ソーはすぐ後ろに従う。

「あれ、誰？」

「彼女のお婆さまが私のブッククラブのメンバーなの。お婆さまが免許を返納したから、クラブまで彼女が送ってくれるようになったのよ。それから時々ここにやって来て、私が英語の宿題を見てあげてるの。」

「彼女っていつもあんな感じ－」ダーシーを指さしながら言い淀む。

「少し無遠慮、そうね。」フリッガはそう言うと冷蔵庫を開け、にんじんとセロリを取り出す。「でも若い子が出入りするのは良いものよ。自分も若くいられるもの。」

ソーは静かに笑ってカウンターに寄りかかる。「母さんには、父さんから子犬を贈ってもらうべきだな。」

フリッガは目をぐるりと回すとシンクに向かい、野菜を横に置いてソーに顔を向ける。「何か聞きたいことがあるんじゃないの？」

ソーは眉をひそめる。「いや？」

フリッガが肩越しにソーを見る。「昨日、私はあなたのボーイフレンドと3時間も二人きりで過ごしたの。で、それについてあなたは何も聞いたりしないのかしら？」

「あー、」ソーはしどろもどろになりながら言葉を探す。「何を、二人で何を話した？」若干緊張しつつ、どうにかたずねる。

「いろんなことよ。ほどんどはあなたのこと。」フリッガはニッコリと微笑む。

「なるほど。」ソーは少しリラックスする。

「それから？」一瞬の沈黙の後、フリッガがたずねる。

ソーは沈黙したまま、自分の母親の背中を観察しつつ、彼女が自分に何を言わせようとしているのか解明しようと務める。

再びフリッガが肩越しにソーを見る。唇はまだニッコリと微笑んだままだ。「私が彼をどう思っているか興味ないの？」

「ああ。そうだ。」

フリッガは笑うと頭を振り、シンクへ向かうとにんじんを洗い始めた。「とても気に入ったわ。あなたが、なぜ、こんなに長い間、彼を隠してたのか解らないわ。」

ソーは全く反応することが出来ずに、口をあんぐりと開けていた。

ラッキーなことに、少しぴりぴりした様子のロキがちょうどやって来た。「すごく変わった手癖の悪い子がリビングにいる。」フリッガとソーの間に視線を泳がせる。

フリッガはため息をつくと、にんじんをシンクに置いて手を拭く。「ダーシーったら。私が言って聞かせてくるわ。」

ダーシーがソーとロキの間に突然飛び込んできた。「誰に言い聞かせるって？」

フリッガが片眉をあげながら腰に手をあてる。「あなたよ。」

ダーシーは完全にとぼけた顔で答える。「え？」

フリッガは軽く息をついてソーとロキの間を抜け、ダーシーの肩を抱くとリビングへと連れ戻しに行った。「二人でディナーの準備を始めてくれないかしら？私はダーシーの宿題を見て、少し説明してあげないと。」

ソーはうなずくと、シンクに向かい母親の置いていったものを取り上げ、ロキはカウンターに飛び乗ると、キャビネットに寄りかかってソーが働くのを眺めた。

「あの子、マジでお前に触ったのか？」少し経ってソーがたずねる。

「尻をつねられた！後ろに回り込んでつねってきたぞ。」ロキはいきり立ち、強調のために指を捻って見せた。ため息をつき腕を胸の前で硬く組む。「誰なんだ？」

「母さんが言うには、彼女はお婆さんを母さんのブッククラブまで送ってあげてるんだってさ。母さんは家にティーンネイジャーがいるのが懐かしいんだと思う。」ソーが肩をすくめながら答える。水を止めると、洗ったばかりのにんじんを一つ取り上げる。振り向いてシンクに寄り掛かり、大きな音をたててにんじんを齧る。ロキが手を伸ばすので、ソーはそのにんじんを渡してやり、ロキが一口齧って戻してくるのを見つめる。

フリッガは廊下にやって来ると、二人の様子にうんざりした声を出す。「2秒目を離しただけで、もうディナーのつまみ食い。しかも生のまま。」

ソーが無邪気に微笑む。「だって腹が空いて。」

フリッガは呆れながら二人をキッチンから追い出す。「出て行きなさい、二人とも。行って、いちゃつくなり何なり、若者がすることをしたらいいわ。」

ソーとロキは二人ともごまかし笑いをしながら、素早くキッチンを出て行った。

フリッガは重いため息をつくと、目を開けてベッドルームの天井見つめた。「あなたの言う通りだわ。あの二人、何かおかしいわ。」

「だろ？わしもたまには正しいことを言うんだ。」憎たらしい含み笑いをオーディンの声に感じとる。

「でも、ただ解らないのよ。」フリッガは体を起こすと暗闇で夫の顔を見下ろす。「なぜソーは私たちに嘘をつくのかしら？」

オーディンは唸りながら体を起こすと、ナイトスタンドのランプを点け、笑ったままフリッガを見下ろす。「それはたぶん、お前がー」

フリッガがオーディンに指を突きつける。「言いっこなしよ。」

「ー少し、ソーにしつこくし過ぎたから。」

「ということは、ソーが嘘をついたのは私のせいだと言いたいのね。」

オーディンはため息をつくと、手を伸ばし優しくフリッガの頬を片手で包み込む。「そんなことはないぞ、マイ・ラブ。」

フリッガはため息をつきながら再び横になり、オーディンはランプを消して同じく横になる。

「でも、ロキのことは本当に好きなの。二人が本当には付き合っていないなら、少しがっかりだわ。」

オーディンはふむとうなずく。「なあ、楽しいことを思いついたぞ。」と言いだす。

「何かしら？ダーリン。」

「ちょっとした、それほど悪意の無い、仕返しだよ。」


	6. ２羽の不機嫌なあひる　Two Grumpy Gooses

フリッガが向かいの店から写真店を指差し、オーディンの腕を掴む。「素敵なことを思いついたわ。家族写真よ。」フリッガの声はソーとロキにも聞こえ、少し後ろにいた二人はフリーズする。「ソーが子どもの頃以来、撮ったことがないでしょ。それに今年は特別なクリスマスですもの。」フリッガはロキに向かって特大のウインクを飛ばす。

オーディンは柔和に微笑むと腕に置かれたフリッガの腕をやさしく叩く。「それはとてもいいアイディアだ。」そして二人とも期待をこめた目でソーとロキを振り向く。

「ああ、うん。すごく、いいアイディア。」ソーが素早く答える。

「オーケー、この借りは必ず返してもらうぞ。」アニメのようなアクセサリーと小道具の箱をかき回しながら、ロキがソーに噛みつく。「この”愉快な”イベントの。」

「母さんがドレスアップしろって言ってるんだ、止められないだろ。」長すぎる赤と白のマフラーを引っ張り出しながらソーが噛みつき返す。ソーはそれを投げ捨てると、擦り切れて薄汚れた、白い毛糸玉が先端についたトナカイ柄のグリーンのニット帽を見つける。

ロキはぶつくさ言いながら、箱を掘り返し続ける。「もし、ここからシラミでも感染されたら、絶対にー」

「まだ探してるの？」フリッガが二人の間に割って入ると、セーターの上に羽織ったけばけばしいベストがチリンチリンと鳴る。「まあ！」ソーが手にしていた帽子を見ると声を上げる。「これがいいわ。」フリッガは部屋の向こうへダッシュすると、ソーと色違いの、赤のニット帽を手に戻ってきた。

爪先立ちになってそれをロキの頭にぐいぐいと被せると、ロキの髪がニットの下から飛び出す。「まあ、かわいらしい。」フリッガはうっとりと言って、ロキの頬を手で包みこむ。ロキにできることは、睨むのを我慢することだけだ。頬をぽんぽんと少し強めに叩くと、今度はソーに向かい帽子を引き下ろした。

明らかにお祭りムードではない二人の表情に、フリッガは気づかない様子で、というかお構い無しで手を打ち鳴らして宣言する。「完璧ね！」

オーディンは明らかにやり過ぎなベストとサンタ帽を被り、すでにスクリーンの前に座っていた。フリッガがその隣に座り、オーディンに擦り寄る。ソーとロキはまた顔を見合わせると、安全な距離を保ちながら、二人の前に場所を確保する。

「もう、あなた達ったら、恥ずかしがらないの。」フリッガはたしなめると、二人のシャツを引っ張って近づける。二人はお互いに触れるまで渋々近づいた。

「オーケー。3、2、1、スマイル。」カメラの向こうから、だるさを隠しきれない声でカメラマンが声をかける。

シャッター音が鳴り、カメラマンが咳払いをする。「みなさん、もっと本気のスマイルで。」

「あー、不機嫌なあひるのカップルたち！」どこかから聞き覚えのある声が聞こえてきた。

背後からダーシーが突然飛び出してくる。縞の靴下と爪先に鈴の付いた靴という、完璧なエルフの扮装で。

オーディンが笑い、フリッガがキャッキャと騒ぐ。「ああ、ダーシー、なんてかわいらしいの。」

「季節モノは楽しまちゃくちゃ。」ダーシーは嬉しそうに言うと、カメラマンの横に立ち身を屈め、ソーとロキを順番に眺める。「どうやって二人を笑わそうかな。」ダーシーに向かって二人は顔をしかめる。

「ほーら、」ダーシーが立ち上がり後ろに下がる。「幼児を盛り上げるのは慣れてるんだ、オーケー？」

フリッガに腕をつねられソーとロキは息を飲む。「さ、いい加減にして、ボーイズ。」フリッガが厳しめに告げる。ロキは眉を跳ね上げ、気持ち身を縮め気味のソーを横目で見る。

「いいですか？」カメラマンはそうたずねながらカメラを調整し、ダーシーがその後ろに立つ。足踏みするたびに靴の鈴が鳴る。

「ええ。」フリッガが背筋を伸ばす。

「では。3、2、1…スマイル。」

「絶対にシラミがいる。」ロキは同じことを数分毎にすでに40回は繰り返し、髪を手でかき回し続けたせいで、今や髪はどうしようもないほどボサボサになっていた。

「気にしすぎだって。」そういうソー自身も髪をかき上げながら、ひどいかゆみで頭をかきむしりたい欲望と戦っていた。絶対にロキのせいである。

撮影の後、二人はなんとかソーの両親から逃れると、尊厳が踏み躙られた証拠を二度と見たくないとばかりに、巨大なモールの奥へと足を進めていった。

結局二人は、車のパーツショップの通路にいるところをフリッガとオーディンに捕捉された。そしてフリッガが写真の束を差し出し、にっこりと微笑んだ。

ソーは写真の束を手にゲストルームのベッドの端に座り、ロキはその隣で体のあちこちを掻きむしっていた。

「帰ったらその写真は燃やしてやる。」

ソーは賛同の声をあげ、ナイトスタンドの引き出しを開け、その中に写真を突っ込んだ。重いため息と共に仰向けに倒れると、ロキが髪に指を絡ませながらゆっくりとそれに続く。

二人でしばらく横たわっていたが、ロキが頭を掻きむしり続ける音にソーが耐えられなくなり、ロキの手首を掴んで引き下ろした。

「シラミはいない。」ソーが歯の隙間から絞り出すように言う。

ソーから逃れようとロキが手を振り回す。「離せ、けだもの。」

ロキが自由な方の手でソーの指を引き剥がそうとし、ソーは歯を噛み締めグリップをわずかに強める。唇を薄く固く引き締め、髪を顔の周りでカールさせながら、ロキは体を持ち上げ弱々しくソーの胸を押し返す。ソーが手を離すとロキはベッドに背中を下ろし、守るように手首を胸の前で抱えた。

「くそったれ。」

ソーがにっこりと笑う。「もう痒くなくなっただろ。」

ロキはソーに刺さるような視線を向ける。顔を顰めつつ、流れるように体を起こし立ち上がると、バスルームへと足を踏み鳴らして行った。


	7. スケートする二人のまぬけ　Two Skating DumDums

「きっと楽しくなるわ！」 

ロキは屋外スケートリンクを見やり、作り笑いを浮かべてフリッガを見る。「あのー、盛り下げるわけじゃないんですけど、スケートはやったことがなくて。」

「それにスケート靴も持っていない。」ソーが素早く付け加える。

「借りればよい！」オーディンは高らかに告げると、車のトランクからダッフルバッグを取り出した。

フリッガは身を乗り出してウインクすると、声ひそめた。「こっそりあなたの靴のサイズも確認しておいたの…それにソーが喜んで教えてくれるわ。」

「もちろん。」ソーは硬い声で答え、ロキの肩に腕を回す。

「実を言うと、わしがフリッガにプロポーズをしたのがここだ。」スケートリンクに向かいながら、フリッガのウエストを抱き抱え、オーディンは誇らしげな顔で告げた。

「最初のね。」フリッガが柔らかく笑いながら付け加え、オーディンの胸を叩く。ソーとロキを振り返りながら説明するには、「まだデートし始めて3ヶ月しか経ってなかったのよ、そこの頃。それに彼ったら指輪も用意してなかったの。だけど彼はスケートリンクの真ん中で跪いて私にプロポーズしたの。とてもロマンチックだったわ。答えはノーだったけど。」 

オーディンが憤慨したような声をだす。

「まあ、最終的にはイエスと答えたけど。」

「わしが我慢強くてよかったな。」  
  
「ラバのみたいに頑固だと呼ばせてもらうわ。」

オーディンが笑い、ソーとロキはいちゃつく二人から目を逸らし、二人を先に行かせた。

「お前、ほんとに滑れないのか？」

ロキはポケットに両手を突っ込み、手袋をしていないことをすでに後悔し始めていた。「まあね。」

「簡単だから、すぐにコツが掴めるさ。」 

ロキはよろめきながら泣き喚き、ソーの腕にしがみついていた。「コツなんて掴めない、ソー！」

ソーは笑いで窒息しそうになり、ロキは怒りとパニックで心拍が上がり、恥ずかしさで顔が熱くなるのを感じていた。「落ち着け、とにかく落ち着くんだ。」

「終わったら、あんたのケツにスケートリンクを突っ込んでやるからな！」

ロキの言葉にソーがケラケラと笑う。しばらく経っても顔から笑みを拭い去れないソーは、ロキの目の前で滑走しながら、ロキから手を離し、自立させた。「なあ、できるって。」

ロキは視線をあげソーを睨みつける。自分に注がれる他の客たちの視線を感じ、首の後ろが不快でちりちりする。

リンクの真ん中に辿り着き、周回する人々の流れから抜け出した。「オーケー、まずは真っ直ぐ立たないと。」

「無理。」

ソーが顔をしかめる。「できるさ。」ソーは突然ロキのウエストを掴み、自分の方へ引き寄せ、体を立たせる。「ほら、できた。」

ロキは素早くソーに掴まる。まるで自分の足がすぐにでも、どこかに滑って逃げてしまうのではないかというように。

「それじゃあ、まず片足を前に滑らせるんだ。」

ロキはただソーを睨み続ける。

「ほら。」

ロキはため息をつきつつ、足を一歩前に進め、そしてその次と、ソーの指示一つ一つにいちいち噛みつきながらも、とりあえずは従った。フリッガとオーディンが、共犯めいた微笑みを交わしながら、何度か横を通り過ぎて行く。

ソーがロキに笑ってみせる。「いい感じだ。一人でトライしてみるか？」

「ノーだ。」

「オーケー、じゃ、手を離すぞ。」

「ソー！」

コートを掴むロキの指をソーが引き剥がし、にんまりとした笑いを顔に貼り付けまま、後ろに滑り下がるのをロキはスロモーションのように感じていた。ロキはそこに立ったまま息を止め、バランスを取ろうと腕を広げたが、しかし膝ががくがくと揺れるのを感じる。

ソーが進むように合図する。「こっちだ。」  
  
ロキは大きく息を吸い、注意深く一歩、また一歩と足を進めた。カタツムリのようなペースではあったが、ロキはとにかく進み続けた。そして、突然、片足が前にスライドし過ぎ、そして次の一歩がそれに続き、全てがぼやけたまま、ゾッとするほどドスンと大きな音をたて、ロキは後ろにひっくり返った。

近くで氷が削れる音にロキは身をすくめる。横に跪いたソーの顔が覆いかぶさる。「くそっ。ロキ、お前大丈夫か？」

ロキは痛みでうめき声をあげ、痛む頭に手を伸ばす。

「病院に連れていかなきゃ！」フリッガの声がどこか上の方から聞こえてきた。

ロキはうめきながらベッドに座る。背を丸め端から脚をぶらりと垂らし、頭に当てられた氷嚢を落ちないように指で押さえる。カーテンで仕切られた一角で、ソーは隅に置かれた椅子に座り、緊張を逃すかのように脚を上下に揺すっていた。医師の診察をすでに何時間も待っているような気がしたが、電話の時計を見る限り、まだ30分しか経っていなかった。

カーテンがシュッと音をたてて開き、小柄なブラウンの髪の女性がやってきた。「ラウフェイソンさん？」

ソーが椅子からさっと立ち上がり、微笑む。「ジェーン！？」

彼女がソーを見上げ、同じぐらい大きな笑顔を見せる。「ソー？」

ソーはまるでハイスクールに戻ったかのように彼女を床から抱き上げ、彼女も大きな笑い声をあげて、邪魔なクリップボードを気にもせずソーにハグを返す。

「驚いた、いつから帰って来てたの？」ソーが床に下ろしてくれたところでたずねる。

「もうすぐ１週間かな。」

ジェーンは笑い、クリップボードでソーを叩く。ジェーンはソーに視線を投げかけ、感心して口笛を吹く。「見違えた。」

ソーは鼻で笑うと肩をすくめ、ポケットに手を突っ込む。「ここの照明のせいだよ。君の方こそ素敵になった。」

「もう、うるさい。」ジェーンはぐるりと目を回す。「この２日間ほとんど寝てないし、自分の顔が写るものを避けて歩いてるのに。」

「まさか。」

ロキが咳払いをし、ソーとジェーンにしかめっ面をむける。

「ああ！ごめんなさい。」ジェーンはうろたえてロキに注意を向けた。「オーケー、大丈夫そうね。しばらくゆっくり休んでください。もし頭痛が続いたり、吐くようなことがあれば、またすぐここに来て…」

ロキはため息をつき、ジェーンの指示にうなずくと細めた目を向ける。「ということは、もう帰っていいのかな？」説明が全て済んだところでロキがたずねる。

「ええ。帰る前に、受付で書類にサインを。」

「了解。」ロキは息をつき、氷嚢を投げ捨てベッドから滑りおり、無言でその場を離れた。

ジェーンとひとしきり話し、近況報告のランチの約束を取り付けて別れを告げると、ソーは出口で待つロキを見つけた。ロキは雪がふる様子を、腕を組んで一際不機嫌そうな顔で眺めていた。

「さあ、帰ろう。」

ロキは何も言わずに外に出ると、白い息を吐き出しながら先を歩いて行く。ソーはすぐに追いつき、ロキの背中に手をそえて両親の車の方へと穏やかにガイドしていった。両親は彼らの友人たちがすでに家へと送ってくれていた。その感触にロキは明らかに苛立ち、横目で睨みつけてきたが、しかし、そうすることはそれほど無意味ではないとソーは感じていた。車の中は外同じぐらい寒く、エンジンをすぐにはかけることができなかった。ラジオが二人の間の沈黙を壊してくれた。

病院の駐車場から車を出したところで、ソーは咳払いし座りなおす。「頭、どう？」

「まったく最高だ。」ロキはそう言い返すと、目を閉じ鼻すじを摘んだ。

「手を離して悪かった。」

「いいから、黙れ。」

「頭の具合は？」ベッドに横たわり、ロキの後ろ頭を見つめてソーはたずねる。ロキは横向きでソーに背中を向けていた。横たわる前に浴びたシャワーのせいで、インクのように黒い髪はまだ濡れている。

「あんたが静かにすれば、良くなる。」

ソーはためらいながらロキの後頭部に軽く手を触れる。ロキの頭にできた瘤に触れ、二人とも息を飲んだ。ロキが狂ったように腕を振り回す。「何なんだ、触るな！」

「ごめん。」ソーは静かに言うと、手を引く。「痛そうだな。何か必要か？」

「必要なのは、あんたが黙ることだ。」

ソーはため息をつく。ロキの胸が上下するのをしばらく見つめ、緊張で眠気を感じられずにいた。ロキも眠れずにいるようだった。

「医者とはどういう知り合いだ？」

ソーは肘をついて体を起こすと、質問に困惑しつつロキを見下ろす。「高校の頃、つきあってた。」

ロキは考え深げにうなずく。「あんたたち、仲がいいんだな。」ロキがぶっきらぼうに言う。

ソーが首を傾げる。そしてニンマリとする。「妬いてるのか？」

ロキが笑い声をあげる。「ああ、そうだな。私がぼさぼさ頭のちびっこ医に嫉妬する理由があればな。」

ソーがベッドに背を落とし、大きく笑う。

「妬いてなんかいない！」

「うける。お前が不機嫌なのは頭が痛いせいだとばかり思ってたけど、まさか妬いてるからだなんて。」

「彼女を視線でやりかけてただろ。私たちはカップルを装うべきなんだと思ってたが。」

ソーはにじり寄って、ロキのウエストに腕を回す。「なあ、ベイビー、俺にはお前だけだって知ってるだろ。」

ロキはソーを肘で強く押しやると、仰向けに倒す。「あんたのせいで頭がズキズキする。」

ソーはくすくす笑いを何度も漏らしながら、なんとか静かにしようと試みる。

ロキは息を吐き出し、ベッドの端に寄ると、ブランケットの中からソーを蹴り出した。「黙れ。」


	8. 陽気な混乱　What a Merry Mess

ソーはサンドイッチを見下ろしていた。ロキに黙ってジェーンとランチに来たことに、妙な罪悪感を感じながら。そもそもなぜ罪悪感など感じる必要が？そんな理由はどこにもない。古い友人とランチを共にするだけなのに。   
  
ジェーンが咳払いをし、ソーを物思いから引き戻す。「ごめん。」ソーがはにかむ。

「で、」ジェーンはサラダからレタスを摘み上げると、ドレッシングのカップに浸す。「頭の傷はどう？」

ソーがくすりと笑う。「良くなってるみたいだ。イライラしてるけど。でもロキってもともとそうだし。」

「よかった。」ジェーンはうなずくと、ロキの名前を繰り返し、記憶にとどめようとした。「それで、ふたりの出会いは？」しばらくしてジェーンが聞く。

ソーがまた笑う、苦しげに。「話せば長くて。」

ジェーンが首を振る。「２、3時間、平気だけど。」

ロキは溶けた氷嚢を手のひらで転がしながら、階段を降りていった。後頭部のこぶはまだ腫れて痛んだが、幸いなことに耐えられないほどではなくなっていた。家はこの上なく穏やかに静かで、自分のたてる物音が大きく聞こえ、自分を侵入者のように感じた。

「まあ、ダーリン。」フリッガがソファから声をかけ、ロキを少し驚かせた。フリッガはリビングにロキを誘うと、ソファの隣の席を軽く叩いた。フリッガの膝の上には、アルバムが乗せられ、さらに数冊がコーヒーテーブルに置かれていた。ロキは言われるがままフリッガの隣に座り氷嚢をテーブルに置いた。

「頭の具合はどう？」フリッガは優しく聞くと、ロキの髪を耳の後ろにかけてやった。ロキはその感触に少し浸る。

「ましになりました。」ロキが素直に答え、フリッガがうなずく。

ソーの行方についてはぼんやりとしか気にならなかったが、ここはひとまず聞くべきだと考える。「ソーがどこに行ったか知ってますか？」

「友達とランチに行くって言ってたわ。」フリッガは唇に笑みを浮かべる。「それって、恥ずかしい子ども時代の写真を見せる完璧な機会よね。」

ロキは笑みを返さずにはいられなかった。「あなたって私の思った通りの人だ、フリッガ。」

ソーはため息をついた…ホッとして、とは言い切れなかったが、本当のところを誰かに洗いざらい話せたのはよかった。

ジェーンは爆笑し、涙をぬぐっていた。「こんなばかな話、聞いたことない！」

「もういいだろ。」

ジェーンはしばらく笑い続け、ため息と共にようやく落ち着くと、袖で目元から涙を拭った。「それにしても、雇いのボーイフレンドにしては、かなり素敵なルックスの人を選んだのね。」

ソーは目をぐるりと回して、鼻で笑う。ジェーンは唇をカールさせ、面白がるような笑みを浮かべてソーを見続けた。

ソーは息を吐き、手に顎を乗せる。「なんだよ？」

「ロキのむかつく所をリストアップし続けてたけど…なんだか…いわゆる『このご婦人は大仰なことばかり言う』（『ハムレット』のセリフ）ってやつみたいで。」

「大仰に十分に値するからな。」思ったより言い訳がましくなってしまう。

「たぶんあなたは彼のことを、自分で思っているより少し好きなんだと思う。私からは以上。」

ソーがうなる。「ジェーン…」

ディナー、そして判読できない何かのせいで、ロキは息が詰まり、火照り、満腹だった。リビングにいるフリッガの横を通り過ぎつつ、散歩に行くと小声で告げると、フリッガは気をつけるようにと言って柔らかく微笑んだ。 

隣の家を通り過ぎもしないうちに、ドアが開いて閉まる音、濡れた路肩を擦るような足音が近づいてくるのが聞こえた。ソーは素早くロキに追いつくと一緒に歩き始めた。

ロキはソーを無視することにし、通り過ぎる家々に視線を定める。どれもがクリスマスのライトと、雪で覆われたデコレーションで完璧に飾られていた。

「俺とここに来てなかったら、今ごろ何してたんだ？」

「ビーチにいたはずだ。」

ソーが疑わしそうに見ていることに気づく。

「ビーチを見渡すホテルだ。正確に言えば。」

沈黙したままさらに数軒の家を通り過ぎる。窓の向こうから小さな犬たちがキャンキャンと鳴いている。

「このあたりはポストカードにでもすべきだな。」ロキはつぶやく。ここ数時間ぼんやりと感じていた苛立ちまたが激しくなってくるのを感じる。

ソーが横で静かに笑う。「そうかもな。」

「毎年こんな感じなのか？」

「ああ、そうだな。お前のクリスマスって毎年どんな感じなんだ？」

ロキは肩をすくめる。「特に祝ったりはしない。」

ソーが少し眉をひそめる。「そうなのか？なんで？」

「なぜなら祝わないからだ。」ロキはこの会話にすでに疲れたように噛みつく。「この話は終わりだ。」

ソーの興味深げな表情を目の端で捉え続ける。「やめろ。」

「ごめん。」

「…頭の具合は？」 

ロキはイライラと息を吐き出し、踵を返してソーに向かい合い、爪を剥き出すジェスチャーをして見せる。「何なんだ？」

「元気か確認したくて。」

「私は平気だ。」言い返すと無理に腕を下ろす。「もし大丈夫じゃなかったとしても、あんたに定期的にチェックされる必要はない。」

「ちょっと感じ良くしたかっただけなのに。」眉をしかめ唇をひき結んで、ソーが唸り返す。

「感じ良くしたいなら、いいから放っておいてくれ！」ロキはぐしょぐしょになった歩道を歩いて行く。そして数分後にはソーがまた隣に現れる。

「何してる。」ロキがうなる。

「マヌケになってみてる。お前に言わせれば。俺ができるのはそれだけらしいからな。」

「はいはい。」ロキは再び歩みを止める。頭が痛み始め、鼻筋をつまむ。

ジェーンは間違っている、とソーは思う。自分で思っているのと同じぐらいロキが嫌いだ。

「ええっと、ジェーン、今日出かけた相手は確かそうだよな？」

ソーは考えをそのまま口に出してしまったのかと一瞬思う。「ああ。妬いてる？」

ロキが目を回し怒鳴る。「妬いてなんていない！」

ソーの両親の車が近づき、二人はそちらを見る。オーディンが窓を開けると二人を厳しく見つめる。「ご近所がお前たちのことを電話してきたぞ。」

ふたりは車のバックシートに沈み込み、短い緊張感に満ちたドライブの間、できる限り顔を背けていた。

車が到着するなり、ロキは飛び出し、ドアを荒々しく閉めて家の中へ足を踏み鳴らして行く。ソーも後に続き、喧嘩を続行するつもりでいたが、父親の手がそれを止めた。

「少し放っておいてあげるんだ。」オーディンはそう言うと再び車を発進させ、ドライバーズシートからドアを開けた。「乗るんだ。ドライブだ。」

オーディンは通りを曲がるやソーを見やり、むっつりと、できる限りシートで縮こまっているソーの様子にため息をつく。

「何があった？」

「ロキがバカ野郎なんだ。」ソーがつぶやく。

「お前の父親としてよく解ることは、それは、お前もまたバカだということだ。」

「そりゃどうも、父さん。」

ロキは柔らかいノックの音を無視して、じっと座りこんでいたが、フリッガは部屋に入るとベッドを回り込み、グラスを２つナイトスタンドに置いてワインのボトルをロキに差し出す。「開けてくれるかしら？」

ロキはゆっくり体を起こしてベッドの端から足を下ろすと、フリッガからをボトルを受け取った。コルクが音をたてて抜けると、フリッガがボトルを受け取り２つのグラスを満たす。

「オーディンがうるさい時はこれに限るの。」フリッガがウインクをする。

ロキはそれに眉を持ち上げてみせ、グラスに目を向ける。口をつける前にグラスの中でワインを回し、ごくりと飲み干すとグラスはほとんど空になっていた。

「まあ、楽しくなりそうね。」フリッガはいたずらな笑顔を見せると、笑い声をあげながらおかわりを注いだ。

ソファに横になり、目を閉じて奇妙なハミングをしているフリッガを、ソーとオーディンが見下ろす。手には空のワイングラスがぶら下がっている。

「母さん？」

フリッガが目をあけ微笑む。「ハロー、ダーリンたち！」

「酔ってるの？」

フリッガは顔しかめると、ソーに向かって空いてる方の手を振って起き上がる。「全っ然、ちょっとほろ酔いなだけよ。」コーヒーテーブルに注意深くグラスを下ろし、ローブを手で撫でつけ、真っ直ぐに座り、堂々とした様子を見せようとする。「あなたのロキちゃんは飲むわね、ほんと。ほとんど一人で一本空けたわよ！」

「マジかよ。」

オーディンがため息をつく。「ロキを見てきなさい。母さんはわしがベッドに運ぶ。」

ソーはうなずいてオーディンの肩を叩き、階段を上がって行った。

「今日は一段とハンサムね。」フリッガが明るくはしゃいで笑うのが聞こえてくる。

オーディンがおかしさを声に滲ませて笑う。「まったく、ひどく酔っ払ったものだ。」

ソーが部屋に入ると、ロキはベッドの脇で枕を胸に抱き、ドレッサーに置かれた小さなツリーを涙目で見つめていた。ソーは床に腰を下ろして横に並び、静かに膝を抱えた。

「こんなものを飾ったことはなかった。」ロキは唐突に、驚くほどクリアに、しかし少し枯れた声で言った。

「何を？」

「ツリー。」ロキはおとなしく答えると、唇を枕に押しあてた。ロキは湿った音で鼻を軽くすする。ロキの目の中に涙が盛り上がっていくのをソーは見つめた。ロキはギュッと目をつぶると、顔全体を枕に埋める。ソーは注意深く腕を伸ばし、ロキの肩の間に手を置き、ロキが震え出すのに合わせてゆっくりと上下に背中を撫でた。フリッガのくすくす笑いと、オーディンが柔らかく深い声で彼女をつれて階段を上がる。時折フリッガのつまずく音が聞こえて、ドアの方に目を向けた。再び視線を戻すとロキは枕から覗くようにドア見つめていた。目の縁が赤くなり緑の虹彩が際立っている。

「あんたのママが好きだ。」ロキが静かに言う。

「みたいだな。」

「私の母は子どもの頃に出て行った。もう顔も覚えていない。」

ソーは目を見開く。すぐには口がきけないほどショックを受ける。「…気の毒だったな。」

ロキの顔がくしゃくしゃになり、しゃっくりあげる。体を屈めて再び枕に顔を埋め、そして泣き出す。ソーは手を上へとスライドし、ロキの首を抱えると優しく掴む。

ロキが突然体を起こし、ソーの手を払い退け、のろのろと枕をドレッサーに投げつける。「こんなのフェアじゃない！あんたには素敵な両親がいて、友達がいて、職場の皆んなにも好かれていて、それに…」声が細くなり大きく鼻を啜ると、肩ががっくりと落ちる。「こんなのフェアじゃない。」顎を震わせて弱々しく言い終える。

ソーは立ち上がり枕を拾ってベッドに戻し、ロキに手を差し出す。ロキはソーの手を眺め、顔を見上げて一瞬考えると、ソーの手を取り、ソーに引き上げられベッドに促されるにまかせる。ソーはライトを落とすと、二人の間のわずかなスペースを保ちながら、ベッドの反対側に横たわった。ロキはソーに向かって体を丸める。部屋を見回す視線がぼんやりとしていた。

「クリスマスツリーを飾ったことがないのか？」

ロキは視線をソーに戻し、鼻をすすりながら首を振った。「覚えてる限りでは、ない。」

ロキは深く震える息を吸う。「父はろくでなしだった。いつも仕事のことばかりで、友達もいなくてー」ロキは唐突にストップすると、目を見開く。「ああ、なんてことだ。私は父と同じだ。」ロキは仰向けになり手で顔を覆うと、また嗚咽を漏らし始めた。

ソーは体を起こし、口を開いて何か言うことはないかと考える。「なあ、おい、そんなことないって。」

「あんた嘘が下手すぎる。」ロキが枯れた声で言い返す。ロキは向こうを向くと長い脚を抱えた。

ソーは近づき、ロキのウエストに手をかけると優しくこちらに引き寄せて、仰向けにさせる。「なあ、ロキ。」

ロキは再び体を横に倒して向き直り、ソーが抱き抱えると体を震わせた。

「私は最低だ。」ロキは泣きべそをかき、ソーのシャツを指で掴む。「誰も私ことを好きじゃないのも当然だ。」

「お前は最低なんかじゃない。」ロキの頭を丁寧に撫でる。「それに俺の母親はお前を好きだぞ。たぶん、俺よりも。」

ロキは短く小さな笑いを漏らす。そして眉をしかめる。

「あんたいい匂いがする。」

ソーは微笑む。「そりゃどうも。」

ロキはさらに身を寄せて、ソーの胸に顔を押しつけると息を吸い込み、目をゆっくり閉じていった。

「ロキ？」

ロキは動かなくなり、眠りに落ちた証拠に柔らかな寝息が返ってきた。

ソーはため息をつく。「おやすみ、ロキ。」


	9. ホリデート？　Holidate??

ロキはフォークいっぱいのパンケーキを見つめていた、というより、滴り落ちそうなシロップをぼーっと眺めているような感じだった。フリッガは、まるで光から目を遮るように手のひらに重そうに頭を乗せている。髪はもつれて少しくったりとし、口をへの字に結んでいる。オーディンはそれを面白がっている様子をなんとか隠そうとしていた。ソーはコンロからフライパンを下ろすと、パンケーキをもう一つすくい上げて自分の皿に乗せ、最後の一つをロキの皿に乗せると、フライパンをガチャガチャとシンクに落とし、その音でロキとフリッガを身じろがせつつ席についた。ロキは目を見開いてソーをチラチラと見ている。びくつき、おびえているようだった。

「パンケーキはどう？」ソーは気軽な様子で聞き、自分のパンケーキの山をフォークで突き刺す。

「おいしい。」ロキはつぶやき、もう一口を口に押し込み素早く目を逸らす。

フリッガは小さくあやふやにうめき、オーディンはオートミールにむかって忍び笑いをもらした。

ロキはそれから一日のほとんどをソーを避けて過ごし、それはほぼ予想通りだったので、ソーはななりゆきに任せることにした。少なくともロキの二日酔いが過ぎ去るまでは。

その夜のディナーは全員で外に出かけることになった。フリッガはすでにいつも通りの快活さを取り戻し、ロキはまだ多少動揺している様子だったが、車中は静かで心地よかった。

席についておよそ10分、よく分からない謎の理由で両親揃って席を外していったが、ソーはもはや驚きもしなかった。

「あの二人もう戻って来ないぜ。」

ロキは静かに笑い、頭を軽く振る。「そうだろうな。」

ソーはパンのバスケットを覗きこむ。「ってことは、残りのパンは俺たちのものだ。」

ロキはまた笑う。テーブル脇の窓から外の通りを眺め、温かなテーブルロールを一つ取って小さくちぎる。そして重々しいため息をつくと座り直した。「昨夜は、えーと、昨夜は正確には何が起こった？」

「ああ、」ソーがゆっくりと話し出す。「お前は、お前の母親が子ども頃に出て行ったこと、クリスマスツリーを飾ったことがないこと、それにお前の父親がろくでなしだってこと、あと他にもいろいろと話した。それから、いっぱい泣いてた。」

ロキはうめき、前屈みになると顔を手で覆った。「なんてことだ。」

「ああ、それから、お前は俺がいい匂いだといって、俺の胸に顔を押しつけてきて、そして眠った。」ソーが明るく告げ、さらにもう一つロキにうめき声をあげさせた。

ロキは口をつけていないワイングラスを押しやり、テーブルに突っ伏した。「なんてことだ。」

「おい、なあ、」ソーはそう言うとテーブルの下から手を伸ばし、ロキの膝をギュッと握る。「別に、そんなに気にすることないだろ。」

ロキは顔を上げソーを睨む。

ウェイトレスがやってくる。そして二人からオーダーを取ると逃げるように走り去って行く。

「真面目な話…有意義だったよ。」

ロキは片手で頭を押さえると、もう片方の手でワイングラスのステムを持ちゆっくりと回転させた。「そうだろうとも。」

ソーはロキと鏡合わせの姿勢をとる。「お前の家族の話をもっと聞かせてくれないか？」

ロキは用心深い無表情でソーを見る。

ソーはフレンドリーな微笑みを見せる。

ロキはため息をついて、肩を落とした。「まあ、最悪な部分はすでに聞いたようだが…他にどんなことが知りたいっていうんだ？」

「兄弟姉妹は？」

「二人だ。」ロキは指で数を示す。「二人とも男で、一人は兄、もう一人は弟。」

ソーは鼻を鳴らす。「お前、真ん中なの？」

ロキはソーに向かって目を細める。「うるさいぞ、一人っ子が。」

「近しいの？」

「いや。」

「なぜ？」

ロキは首を振る。「新しく始めたかったから。まっさらで。」

ソーは眉をしかめる。が、何も言わなかった。

「次の質問は？」

「母親はいつ出て行った？」

「確か…５歳の時だ。」

「それは、何て言うかー」ソーは顔をしかめる。完全に何を言うべきかわからなくなった。「気の毒だな。」

ロキはまた肩をすくめてワインに手を伸ばすと一口含み、手を少し振る。「次。」ワイングラスを下ろして言った。

「子どもの頃に好きだったおもちゃは？」ソーはあまり気まずくならないよう、話題を変更することに決めた。

ロキは眉を上げる。「私の家族についてもっと知りたいのかと思っていたが。」ロキはイラついた様子を見せようと試みつつ、しかしそれ以上にホッとしているようだった。

「質問に答えろよ。」ソーはテーブルの下でロキの足をつつく。

「オーケー。人形だ。深い青い目をした、かわいい小さな赤ん坊の人形で、私は彼女をどこにでも連れて歩いた。もちろん父はそれを嫌がっていて、その人形を気に入っていた理由の半分はそれかもしれない。なんだ？」

ソーは頭を振る。あまりにも見つめ過ぎていたことに気づき、素早く目を逸らす。「お前が赤ん坊の人形といるところを想像しようとしてただけだ。」

ウェイトレスがやって来て、二人の前にパスタの皿を置いて走り去っていくまで、会話が中断される。それから数分、二人は静かに食べていた。ロキが「あんたのは？」と聞くまでは。

ソーはパスタを飲み込み、咳払いする。「プラスチック製の車ってあるだろ？足を地面につけて動き回るやつ。3ヶ月ぐらい、それ履いて生きてた。」

ロキが笑う。「あんたの母親にその写真、見せてもらったと思う。」

ソーがうめく。「あとで母さんに礼を言わないとな…まあ、でも、すごく気に入ってたんだ。それで、後ろから父さんの足にぶつけまくってた。幼稚園に入った頃、知らない間になぜか失くなったのは、きっとそのせいだろうな。」

ロキはまた笑うと、小さく首を振った。「簡単に想像できる。」

「おい、」テーブルの下でロキの足を軽く蹴る。「いいから黙ってスパゲッティを食え。」

ロキはソーの足を蹴り返す。にんまりと笑って目を細めてソーを見る。「やってみろ。」

ソーがまたロキの足を蹴り、皿にとりかかる。顔が熱かった。昨日のジェーンの言葉が突然に頭に思い浮かぶ。

食事を終えて支払いを済ませても、レストランにソーの両親の姿は無く、二人は通りを歩き始めた。通りには店が並んでいたが、夜になりほとんどが店じまいしていた。

「私たちを本当に放り出していくなんて、信じられないな、あんたの両親。」

ソーはポケットから電話を取り出し、両親からのメッセージへの返事が無いか確認した。「二人ともこれを面白いとでも思ってるみたいだからな。」

ロキはため息をつき、二人は沈黙のまましばらく歩いた。通りの角にある街頭にぽつんと照らされた公園にたどり着く。ソーは雪を踏み鳴らしながら公園へと誘う。

「何してる？」

ソーは肩越しにロキを振り返り、にっこりと笑う。「雲梯やろうぜ。」

「ソー、あんた、雲梯と同じぐらいの高さだけど。」

「だから？」

ロキはしぶしぶソーに従い、コートの胸元をきつくかき合わせる。ソーは走り出し、ジャンプして楽々と雲梯にぶら下がる。金属の冷たさが手に突き刺さるようだった。ブランコを睨みつけているロキを笑いながら見下ろす。「ブランコは外されてるな。」

「あっちにシーソーがあるぞ。」ソーが元気にそちらを指差す。

ロキは鼻で笑ってソーに近づき、雲梯に手を伸ばしてバーにゆるく指を巻きつけてみる。ソーはいい思いつきに、にんまりと笑顔を浮かべた。雲梯から降りてそのまましゃがみ込むと、手で雪をかき集める。

「何しているー うわぁ！」立ち上がったソーに雪玉をぶつけられ、ロキが叫ぶ。濡れた雪の塊を顔から払い落とし、呆然としてソーを見る。ソーはまたしゃがんで笑いながらロキを見返し、すでに雪をかき集めている。  
  
「そうか、やる気なんだな。くたばりやがれ。」ロキは手で雪をすくい上げる。

「やってみろ。」ソーが皮肉っぽく答える。雪玉をまたロキに向かって投げると、それはロキの頭の天辺に命中した。

ロキは叫びながらやみくもに雪玉を投げた。が、それがどういうわけかソーの顔に命中する。

「どうだ！」

ソーは赤くかじかんだ手を掲げると息を切らしてロキに叫ぶ。「停戦、停戦！」

ロキは雪玉を地面に落とし、顔に手に近づけ息を吹きかけた。微笑んではいたが、ソーが歩み寄り、お互いの距離が縮まるとカチカチと歯が鳴る音が聞こえた。

「手がかじかんだ。」ロキの声と体が震えている。

「俺も。何軒か先に遅くまでやってるダイナーがあったと思う。そこでコーヒーでも飲むか？」

「意義なし。」

ロキが次々と砂糖の袋を開けてコーヒーに入れていく様子を、ソーは少し面白そうに見ていた。さらにそこに小さなプラスチックカップからクリームをいくつか注いでいく。ロキの指は寒さでまだ少しぎこちなかった。

「コーヒーも少し入れたらどうだ？」

ロキは目をぐるりとしつつも、微笑が唇を引き上げていた。「うるさい。」

ソーは二人のあいだに置かれたケーキのスライスに視線を向け、フォークを取り上げて突き刺す。ロキもそれに続き、二人は心地よい沈黙の中で全てを食べ終え、皿を脇によける。ソーのポケットの中の電話の音が二人を驚かせ、始まりかけていた不思議なにらめっこが遮られた。

ソーがいかめしい声で答えようとしたが、あまりうまくいかなかった。「二人とも一体どこにいるんだよ？」

「あなたたちが二人きりになりたいんじゃないかと思ったの。」フリッガが無邪気に答える。「それで、今どこにいるの？」

ソーは二人にダイナーの名前を告げると電話を切る。二人は急いでコーヒーを飲み終え、支払いを済ませ、ちょうどソーの両親の車がダイナーの前に現れたところで、身支度を終える。

後部座席に二人が座ると、フリッガが振り向いて表情を曇らせた。

「二人とも、なんでそんなにびしょ濡れなの？」


	10. クリスマス・イブイブ　Christmas Eve-eve

フリッガは朝食をなんとなく突きながら、ソーとロキに向かって微笑み、二人を眺めていた。

ソーはフリッガを見やり、そしてロキを見て、そして眉を上げる。「なに？母さん。」

フリッガは首を振り、ようやく二人から視線を外して皿を見る。「何でもないわ、ダーリン。」

朝食の洗い物をしているとオーディンが後ろに近づいてきたので、フリッガは肩越しに辺りを見回し、二人だけなことを確認する。「どうした？」

「あなた目が悪くなったのかしら？二人を見てなかったの？」

「ああ、待て、何を考えている？」オーディンが笑う。

「ロキはそのうち、私の義理の息子になると思うわ。」フリッガの目が輝いている。

「やれやれ…もうウェディングの計画でも立て始めた、そうだろう？」

「それは、」フリッガが洗い物に戻りながら、ゆっくりと引き伸ばす。「大まかなアイディアならいくつかあるかしら。」

ソーはソファーの片端で目的も無くテレビのチャンネルを変え続け、ロキは反対の端から脚を伸ばしソーの太ももに両足を押しつけて、本を読んでいた。ソーの電話がポケットの中で振動し、ロキがびっくりして脚を縮めた。「うわ！」

ソーがポケットから電話を取り出しながら、ロキを横目でみる。「くすぐったかった？」

「試したりしたら、顔に蹴りを入れる。」

ソーは笑い、電話に出るとさらに笑顔を大きくした。「ああ、メリークリスマス・イブイブ。」

ロキは本から目を上げ、ソーが電話からのくぐもった声にうなずくのを見ている。

「それは楽しそうだな…ああ、もちろん、俺たちも行くよ…」

後ろから近づく足音が聞こえ、ロキは頭を後ろに倒し、フリッガがソファの後ろに立つのを見て笑顔を返す。

ソーもフリッガに気づくと、会話は止めずに笑顔を返す。「たぶんうちの両親も一緒に行きたいはずだと思う…オーケー、じゃあ8時に。それじゃ！」

「ヴォルスタッグ、覚えてるだろ？バーの。」電話を切りポケットに戻して、ソーはロキを見る。ロキは短くうなずく。「明日の夜パーティーがあるから、俺たち全員を招待するって。」

「まあ、楽しそうね。」フリッガが楽しそうに言い、ロキの髪をかき回す。「さて、席を空けてちょうだい。見たい番組の時間なの。」

ソーは大きなため息をついて、腹筋を終え、膝に腕を回して座る。「ジムに行きたくてしかたがない。」

狂ったように自重トレに励むソーを、ベッドに寝そべって眺めていたロキが鼻で笑う。「あんたほんと脳筋だな。」

「ふん、そんなこと言って、その結果を楽しんでるくせに。」ソーがからかうように言うと、腕を曲げて見せ唇を引き結ぶ。「いつも見てるだろ、知ってるぞ。」

「ああ、親愛なるソーよ、その図体でこれだけ部屋を占領していたら、見られずにいられようか。」

「ごめん、何か、言った？」ソーは一言ずつ腕を曲げて力こぶを見せる。

ロキは口を開きさらに何か言い返そうとしたが、柔らかなノックの音で遮られる。オーディンが顔をのぞかせ、ほっとした表情を浮かべた。「ああ、良かった、いたいた。」オーディンは部屋に入ると、外をもう一度振り返ってからドアを閉める。

「フリッガに何かプレゼントを買わねば。」

ソーは信じられないというように頭を振って笑う。「父さん…」

「黙れ、息子よ。お前たちの助けが必要だ。二人とも、来るんだ。」

人混みに消えて行くオーディンを眺めながら、ソーとロキは顔を見合わせる。

「あっちに行ってみるか？」ソーはそう聞きながら、オーディンが行ったのとは反対の方向を指さす。ロキはうなずき、気の立った駆け込みの買い物客たちを身をかがめて避けつつ、二人で混雑を縫って進んだ。

「ところでソー、あんたは私に何をくれるんだ？」ロキはソーを横目で見る。クリスマスミュージックと店の呼び声の中でも聞こえるように声をはりあげた。

ソーが顔をしかめる。「しまった。」

ロキは頭を後ろに倒して笑う。 

「お前が何が欲しいかもわからないってのに。」

「金、権力、セクシーな消防士たちによるハーレム ー至極まともだ、実際。」

「じゃあ、ギフトカードを添えた良い酒とかは？」

「100ドルの以下のものは一切受け取らない。」

「欲張りめ。」

ロキがソーの脇腹を軽くついてくる。「デートし始める前に考えておくべきことだろう？」

ソーは割れた皿もしくは花瓶の欠片だと思われるものを、すっかり空になった棚からつまみ上げ、顔に近づけて見ている。「まるでハゲタカに漁られた後みたいだな。」

ロキは少し離れた所から、目を細め別の通路を見ている。「あそこで子どもが死んでいるぞ…ああ、いや、寝ているだけか。」

「ソー！ロキ！ここにいたのか…」

オーディンの声に二人は振り向くが、彼が抱えているエクササイズボールを見ると、困惑して顔をしかめる。 

「それを母さんに贈るつもり？」

オーディンが言い返す。「フリッガがこの前、新しいのが必要だと言っていたー」 

「なし。」ソーとロキが同時に答え、オーディンを遮る。

ロキは前に進み出てオーディンの手からボールを取り上げ、振り向きもせずにそれを放り投げる。「良いセーターでも買われたらいかがですか？」

「良いセーター。」ソーが付け加える。

オーディンはため息をつく。「二人に来てもらうのはいい思いつきだったが、どうやら財布には優しくなかったらしい…」

ソーはあくびをしつつも眠れずにいた。体を反対に向け、目を閉じリラックスしているロキの方を向く。「新年はどうしてるんだ？」  
  
「私は眠っている。」

ソーは待つ。

ロキは息を吐き出し、目を開ける。「知人の知人から、ブラック・タイ・パーティー（蝶ネクタイ＆タキシード着用のパーティー）に招待されている。あんたは？」

「スティーヴの家でパーティーがある。」

ロキはソーを信じられないという顔で見る。「知りたいことはそれだけか？」

「眠れなくて。」ソーが説明する。

ロキは眉をひそめてはいたが、熱のこもらない声で言う。「だから、私も眠らせないようにしていると？」  
  
「ああ。」ソーがにっこりと笑う。 

ロキは大きくため息をつき目をぐるりと回す。「腕立てかなんか、したらどうだ。」 

ソーが眉を上下させる。「見たい？」

ロキは恥ずかしさで顔が熱くなり、ソーを強く押しのけた。「うるさい。」


	11. ヤドリギ: 初めての　Mistletoe: Not Even Once

ロキは、フリッガとオーディンの車のバックシートでソーとロキの間に押し込まれているダーシーを見下ろす。「参考までに聞くが、今日一緒にいるべき家族はいないのか？」

「いるよ。」ダーシーが少し言い訳するように答える。「ただ、ちょっと教会への出入りを禁止されてるから、だからみんなと一緒にミサには行けないわけ。」

ソーとロキはダーシーを見つめてさらに説明を求める。「一体、何をやらかしたら教会を出入り禁止になるんだ？」

「でしょ？私もそんなこと不可能だと思ってたけど、聖歌隊の男の子にうっかり火をつけたら、さすがにイエス様も許してはくれないみたいで。」ダーシーが大きく息を吐き出し腕を組む。

二人はショックでダーシーを見つめ、ソーはこの告白に困惑している様子の両親を交互に見やる。ソーは父をバックミラー越しに見て、訴えかけた。「マジで、母さんに子犬を連れてきてやって。」

「だから、わざとじゃないって。」ダーシーが断固として繰り返した。

ロキは3杯目のビールをカウンター越しに受け取りホーガンに微笑む。それをぐひぐび飲んでいると、赤毛の子どもたちの一段が横を走り去って行った。

「また酔っ払って、俺の肩借りて泣いたりするんじゃないだろうな？」ソーがロキの横ににじり寄り、パーティーの騒音にかき消されて叫ばなくてもいいよう体を寄せる。

ロキは顔を向けてソーを睨みつけるが、ソーに片頬だけの笑顔を返される。「ご心配なく。大丈夫だ。」

ロキが会場に再びを顔を向けるとちょうどファンドラルがやって来たところだった。先端にヤドリギの枝をぶら下げた釣竿をロキに向けている。

「よろしいでしょうか？」ファンドラルがソーに向かってたずねる。

ソーは口をぽかんと開けると、ロキと自分の友人を見比べながら突然口がきけなくなる。

ソーが何も答えないので、ロキが柔らかく笑い、ソーに腰をぶつける。「ダーリン、いいだろ？彼には一年でこれしかキスの機会がないかも知れない。」

ソーは口籠り、ファンドラルは自分の胸を抑えてロキに言う。「なぜそんなひどいことを。」

「キスが一層甘くなるからだ。」ロキが誘いかけるような声でそういうと、思いがけない苛立ちがソーを突き刺した。ロキはファンドラルに歩み寄り、首の後ろを掴んで唇にキスすると、一瞬後、大きな音をたてて唇を離す。ファンドラルは眉を上げロキを見ると、肩を叩いて笑いながら去って行った。

おなじみの腹のたつくすくす笑いが聞こえてきて、ソーは自分が友人の後ろ姿を睨みつけていることにやっと気づいた。

「ちょっとした嫉妬を感知したような気がしたが？」

「俺が、まさか、もちろんないさ。」

「じゃあ、勘違いだな。」

二人はしばらく黙ったままパーティーを眺めていた。ロキが口を開く。「なあ、あの口ひげをやめたら、彼もけっこう私の好みなんだけどな。」

ソーは思わずグラスを強く握り締める。

ロキがまた笑う。「あんたポーカーには向いてないな、ダーリン。」

ソーはビールに向かってぶつふつ言うと、一息でグラスを空にした。

フリッガが通りすぎるファンドラルの腕を掴む。ファンドラルは驚いてフリッガを見て、そして誘いかけるような表情を作って見せる。「ここにも、どなたかキスのご要望ですか？」

フリッガが笑う。「まあ、そんなとこかしら。」

オーディンがフリッガの横でうめく。「お前、自然な成り行きに任せようじゃないか。」

フリッガは大きなため息をつく。「ちょっと助けてあげたいだけよ。」

ファンドラルは困惑して二人を見る。「えっと？」

フリッガは微笑む。「戦略的ヤドリギの配置が必要なの。手伝ってくれるかしら？」

ファンドラルはすぐに顔を輝かせる。「なんなりとお申し付けを。」

ロキの目の前に、パンチの入ったプラスチックカップを手にしたフリッガがどこからともなく現れた。「いかが？」

「ああ、ありがとうございます。」ロキはカップを受け取り、一口飲み込んだ途端にむせかえる。アルコールで喉が焼けるようだった。「これは強いですね。」

フリッガはロキに向かってウインクを飛ばし、自分も一口飲む。「バーの後ろから拝借したの。」

「それは大胆ですね。」

「ほんの少しよ。」またウインクを飛ばす。「ここにいて、それを飲んでてちょうだい。」フリッガはそう言うと、突然去って行った。

ロキは首をすくめ、もう一口飲んで顔をしかめる。

「ロキったら、今夜は本当に素敵だと思わない？スウィートハート？」

ソーは訳知り顔をした母親を見下ろす。ロキを見つめていたのを見つかって頬が熱くなるのを感じ、咳払いをする。「ああ。」

「だったら、あなたこんな所で何してるのかしら？」フリッガは指摘する。

ソーはまた言葉を失う。少し苛立ちを感じ始めさえしていた。そしてフリッガが驚くほどの力強さで、ソーを押し始める。

「行くのよ。」そう言ってソーを追い払った。

「母さんが、なんかおかしい。」ロキの側に歩み寄る。

「全くだ。また私を酔わそうとしている。」ロキはそう言うと、ソーにグラスを向ける。ソーは受け取り、一口飲むと顔を歪めた。

「うわっ、ひどいな。」

「彼女、何を考えてる…」

大きな、嘘くさい咳払いが聞こえ、二人は大きなリモコンを持ったダーシーと、自分たちの方を指さすファンドラルに目を向け、そしてお互いへ視線を戻す。

その時、二人の頭上に羽ばたきの音が聞こえてきた。

頭の上に浮かんでいるのは小さなヘリコプターだ。ヤドリギ付きの。

「キスしなきゃ！」ダーシーが叫び、他のパーティー参加者らの注意を引くと、みんな一斉に口笛や叫び声で囃立てる。

「どうやら、」ロキはため息をつく。「避けようがないな。」

ソーもこのシチュエーションに笑いながら首を振りつつも同意する。ソーもソーでため息をつき、ロキに近づくと首の付け根を手で包み込んだ。体を傾け目を閉じると緊張で胸が騒めく。

そして唇が触れ、二人は静かにうめく。ロキはソーの腕にしがみつき、さらに体を近づけ、指先が腕に沈みこむ。

ソーが体を引く。お互いの表情を探り、二人は大きく目を見開いた。周囲の世界から音が消え、全てがスローモーションになり、荒い呼吸で二人の間の空気が熱を持つ。ロキは腕を伸ばすとソーの頬を手で包み、さらに髪の間へと滑らせ、自分の方へ引き寄せた。再び唇が合わさり、ソーは危うく喘ぎかける。ロキのウエストに腕をまわし体をロキの体に押しつけた。ロキがソーの口の中でうめき、さらに自分に引き寄せようとソーの髪を掴む。

ヴォルスタッグが大きく咳払いをしてソーに近づく。「子どももいるって思い出させた方がいいだろうと思って。二人とも、それが無理なら…わかるだろ…」

ソーとロキは慌ててお互いから体を離す。息を切らして顔を赤らめ、ショックの表情でお互いを見つめる。

オーディンがフリッガの肩に腕を回す。「ハッピーかな？」

「とっても。」フリッガはそう答え、実際にキラキラと輝いていた。

「よし、」オーディンはそう言うとフリッガの手からドリンクを抜き取る。「アルコールはこれで終わりだ。」

「ていうか、あのキスめちゃくちゃホットだったよね。」車の中で、また二人の間に押し込められたダーシーが言う。「めちゃくちゃホット。」

ロキはソーに目を向け、目が合うなり視線を逸らした。

ゲストルームに入るあいだ、二人は沈黙していた。ロキはソーに背中を向けて注意深くドアを閉める。まだ浮き足立ち、緊張で胃がひっくり返りそうだった。

「あれは、あの、俺はー」ソー言葉をつまらせて、両手を握り合わせた。

ロキがゆっくりと振り向く。二人の目が合い、胸が高鳴る。

二人はぶつかり合うと、飢えたようにお互いの体に手を這わせ、青痣ができそうな勢いでキスをする。ベッドに激しく倒れ込むと、マットレスが大きな悲鳴をあげた。狂ったようにお互いの服を引き剥がし始め、肌が露出するたびにうめきあった。

ソーがボクサーを下ろし、他の衣服と同じように床に蹴り飛ばすと二人は動きを止めた。ロキはベッドに体を広げ、ソーがその前に立つ。目を見開いてせわしなく見回し、胸を大きく波打たせた。

ソーがゆっくりとロキの脚の間に這い寄り、二人の顔が数センチの距離まで近づいた。

ロキは腕伸ばすとソーの頭の後ろを掴み、自分の方へ引き下ろし、ソーが自分の上に体を下ろすのにあわせて、脚をソーの腰に巻きつける。お互いのペニスが擦り合わされ、二人はうめいた。

ソーが腰を動かすたびにベッドが軋み、ロキの控えめなうめきと喘ぎがすぐそこに加わった。

「ああ、ロキ」

「ソー」

「ファックしたい。」

ロキは大きくうめき、ソーの腰にかかとを沈める。

ソーは突然立ち上がると、自分のジーンズでつまずきかけながらバスルームへ駆け込んでいく。ライトを点けてぱちぱちと瞬きすると、キャビネットを開け、そこにコンドームの箱を見つけにんまりとして箱を破り捨てる。

ロキが背後から肩越しに覗き込む。「フリッガはルーブも置いていってくれたと思うか？」

「せめて、これ買ったのは母さんじゃないってふりできないか？」

「ナイトスタンドをみてくる。」

ソーはかがみ込んでシンク下のキャビネットをのぞき込むが、そこには掃除道具とトイレットペーパーしかなかった。

「やった！」小さなボトルを誇らしげに掴み取ったロキがベッドルームから叫ぶ。「帰ったら、想像できる限り最大のブーケをフリッガに贈ろう。」

「お願いだから、お互い素っ裸の時に母さんのこと話すのやめてくれって。」

ロキは笑うとベッドに這い戻り、ソーも素早くそこに加わる。ベッドの中央で膝立ちになりお互いにただ見つめ合った。ソーが手を伸ばし、微笑むとロキの髪を顔から避け、優しくくちづけた。

「ロマンスは後にしろ、」ロキが吐息混じりにそう言い、ソーを掴んで引き寄せると深く口づけた。

ソーはうめき、同じ勢いでキスを返すとロキを仰向けに押し倒す。ロキからルーブをひったくり、素早くロキを準備しながら、唇を押しつけ声を抑える。コンドームのパッケージを歯で破って装着すると、1秒も無駄にすることなくロキの脚の間に這い寄り、ペニスをロキのアナルに合わせてゆっくりと押し入っていった。

二人が動くたびにベッドがきしんでガタガタ揺れ、ロキがうめき、時間が経つごとにあえぎ声が大きくなり、すぐにソーも唸り声を抑えることが出来なくなっていった。

「ファック、ソー！」

ソーはロキの首のくぼみに顔を押しつけ、さらに激しくロキをファックし、一突きごとに喉の奥で呻く。ロキは片手でソーの髪を引いて唇を合わせると、もう片方の手を二人の腹の間へと伸ばした。ロキが口の中でうめき、ソーの腰の動きが不規則になる。ロキの太ももが震え、自分のペニスを握ってしごく拳がソーの腹を擦る。ロキが泣くように喘ぎ、ソーが最後の一突きを与え、二人同時にペニスから放出すると、お互いの口の中で激しく息をついた。  
ソーは大きく息を吐いてロキの上に倒れ込み、ロキに顔を擦りつける。

「あんた何トンあるんだ。」ロキはハアハアと息を切らす。

ソーは笑ってゆっくりと体を起こし、注意深くペニスを引き抜いてコンドームを引っぱり下ろすと、ベッドから降りてバスルームへそれを捨てに行った。ソーが戻るとロキは横向きに寝そべっていた。上気した顔で、ソーがベッドに戻るのを見て気怠げに微笑んでいる。二人の顔が数センチの距離のところでソーは横になると、ロキの手に浮かんだ血管を指先でなぞる。  
  
ロキがうめく。「あんた、ひっついてたいんだろ？」

ソーはにっこりと笑い、ロキのウエストに腕を回して自分の胸に引き寄せて、幸せそうに鼻をならす。ロキは体をもぞもぞさせながら、小声で罵っていた。


	12. 話さないことが多すぎる　A Lot of Not-Talking Going On

「その笑顔が見れて嬉しいわ。」フリッガが柔らかく言いながらソーの隣に腰を下ろす。ロキは着替えるために二階へ上がり、オーディンはまだ残していた仕事を片付けにオフィスに向かい、ソーはフリッガとリビングで二人きりになった。ソーは自分の顔がまた熱くなるのを感じた。ソーとロキがその朝遅くに、ようやく部屋から出てきて以来、両親からはずっと意味ありげな顔を向けられ続け、ずっと赤面しっぱなしだった。

「でも、私にまたそんな嘘をついたら、今度は承知しないわよ。」

ソーが顔をしかめる。「いつから気づいてた？」

「しばらく前からよ。でもオーディンは初日から疑ってたけど。二人とも俳優になろうなんて思わないことね。」

「ごめん、」決まり悪そうにソーが言う。

「許すわ。」フリッガは微笑んで、ソーの髪を顔からよけ、耳にかけてやる。「それから、メリー・クリスマス、スイートハート。」

また6時間の道のりを前に、二人は車に乗りこむ、しかし二人の間の空気には、行きとは違う種類の緊張感が漂っていた。運転して1時間ほど経ったところで、ソーは空の休憩エリアで停車する。ソーはハンドルを硬く握りしめ、二人とも目の前の節くれだった木や低木が描くラインを見つめている。

「俺たち話し合わないとだよな。いろいろ起きたから、それに……話し合わないと。」

ロキが同意してうなずく。

二人は首をめぐらせて目をしっかり合わせ、お互いを見る。そして数秒後、二人はキスをし、ロキはソーの膝に不恰好に乗り上がっていた。

ロキが息継ぎのために身を引き、尻でクラクションを押してしまい飛び上がる。そしてバックシートを見つめてにやりと笑った。「私たち、バックシートに収まると思うか？」

ソーは首を回して後ろを見つつ、すでに興奮でにんまりとしている。「窮屈なのは間違いないが、大丈夫だろ。」

どこにも行き場がなく、ソーはロキの上に崩れ落ちる。激しく息をつきながら服を着たままのロキの肩に顔を擦りつけ、開けたドアの外に突き出たロキの足に自分の足をあずける。ロキは満足そうにレザーシートに向かって息をついた。バックシートの端から、腕がフロアにだらりと落ち、ソーもその側に自分の手を落として、指を組み合わせて手を結んだ。

「全然話し合いじゃない。」ロキの髪に鼻を埋めながらソーがだるそうに言う。車に吹き込んできた冷たい風が裸の尻を直撃して、ソーは身震いした。「ていうか、話し合いの真逆だ。」

ロキはかすかに喉を鳴らし首を振った。「戻ったら話そう。」

ソーは少し朦朧としながら自分のオフィスに向かって歩いている。ソーは疲れていた、耐えがたいほどに。しかし誰かが金を払ってやめてくれと頼んでも、ソーの顔から笑顔を消すのは無理である。ソーの頭はここ数日、ロキとベッドで、カウチで、床で、シャワーで過ごしたことでいっぱいだった。二人がようやく到着すると、ロキはソーを自分のアパートに招いた。そこでなら話し合いができるだろうと、言って。

しかし二人とも話す努力すらしなかった。とはいえ、他のいろいろな話はした。なので、まあ特に不満はない。

「ソー！」

ソーを見つけて若干ほっとした様子のスティーヴが走り寄り、ソーは振り向いて笑顔を見せる。

「正直いって、パーティーにも来ないし、電話にも出ないから少し心配だった。」

ソーは申し訳なさそうな顔をして見せる。「悪かった。ちょっと…その、いろいろあって。」

「いろいろ？」スティーヴが眉を持ち上げる。

ソーがかすれた笑い声をあげる。「話せば長くなるんだ。」

「ふーん、それはまたワケありな感じだな。」

エレベーターのドアが開き、ソーは顔を上げる。パリッとした体にフィットとしたスーツ姿で、髪をきちんと後ろに梳かしつけたロキが現れた。ソーは心臓がドキドキと高鳴るのを感じる。部屋の向こうから顔を上げたロキと目が合い、ロキが無理に目を反らそうとしながらも、硬く結んだ唇が一瞬で笑顔になったのを見て、さらに鼓動が高なった。ロキは頭を下げながらソーのオフィスとは反対側にある、自分のオフィスへと向かった。

「ソー？」

ソーは動揺して笑うとスティーヴの肩を叩き、彼をその場に残して、ロキのオフィスの方へと向かう。そして心ここにあらずといった様子で告げる。「また後で。オーケー？」

ほとんど走り出しかけたソーにスティーヴは困惑していた。「オー…ケー…」  
ソーは辺りを見回し、ロキのオフィスのドアをノックする。ドアはすぐに開き、興奮した表情のロキに出迎えられた。ロキはソーのネクタイを掴むと、オフィスの中へソーをほぼ引きずりこみ、ドアが閉まるなり、そこにソーを押しつけてキスする。ソーもすぐにそれに応え、同じぐらい激しくキスを返し、ロキのジャケットの中に手を滑り込ませ、お互いの体を引き寄せた。

「会いたかった。」ソーはロキの唇に向かって呟き、デスクへと向かっていく。

ロキは笑い、太ももの後ろがデスクに当たると、そのまま滑り乗る。「たった数時間しか経ってない。」

「わかってる、けど耐えられない。」

ロキはまた笑ってため息をつき、ソーの腕を優しく握って体を引き、ソーを見上げる。「ここではダメだぞ。」

「わかってる。」ソーは少し嘆いてみせる。額をロキの額に押しあてて柔らかく微笑む。「すごくいかしてる。」

ロキは片頬で笑って見せると、両手をソーのジャケットの中に滑らせ、胸まで滑らせていく。「あんたのシャツはきつすぎるけど。」

「そう？」

「ああ。すごく、そそられる。」

ソーはくすくす笑いながら、顔を傾けキスをする。ロキは静かにため息をつき、手をソーの髪の中に滑り込ませた。

しばらくしてソーは体を引くと、幸せなため息とともに体を起こし、手でロキの頬を包み込む。

「で、今日のランチタイムは空いてる？」


	13. 小さな楽しいエピローグを　Have Yourself a Merry Little Epilogue

〜翌年のクリスマス〜

ダーシーがテーブルから飛び降り、ソーが対面にあるバーカウンターから親指を立てて見せると、慌てて走り去った。ソーはロキに視線を向ける。ありがたいことにロキは電話の画面をスクロールして、見つめていた。ソーはロキのウエストに腕を回し、ダーシーが立ち去ったばかりのブースの方へ向かって難なくガイドしていく。ソーが、バーカウンターに隠れて笑い合っている両親を見ると、フリッガが口の形だけで「グッドラック」を伝え、ソーはウインクをして見せた。

ソーの隣で、ロキは再び鳴る電話を鼻で笑う。「あんたの説得に折れて、なんで今さら兄弟たちに電話なんてしたんだろう。電話ばかりかけてくるようになって鬱陶しくてしょうがない。」息を吐きながら、耳に電話を当てる

「それは最悪だな。」ソーは嫌味っぽく言う。

「あんたたちが私たちと会える場所ならどこでも大丈夫だよ…もちろん、彼女も私に会えて嬉しいだろうし…」

ソーはクスクス笑いながらロキをブースに連れていくと隣に座った。パーティーの参加者全員が静かになる。興奮した呟きも、古いスピーカーから流れるクリスマスミュージックでかき消されていった。ソーはロキの方を向くと、席の背もたれに腕をかけ、ロキのカールした髪の毛先に指をからめ、ロキが話し終わるのを待った。

「明日また電話するから、いい？いまパーティーなんだ。オーケー、じゃあ。それとメリー・クリスマス。」

ロキはため息をつき電話を切るとテーブルに放り投げた。「今日はもう、それには触らないからな。」

ロキがソーに顔を向けると、間抜けな笑顔でロキを見つめている、ということは何かたくらんでいるはずだ。さらに片眉を持ち上げてみせる。「なんだ？」

ソーは何も言わずに天井を見上げた。

上を見上げたロキの目が見開かれる。そこにはプラスチックのヤドリギの枝から、シルバーのリングがぶら下がっていた。赤いリボンが揺れるたびにカラフルなライトでキラキラと照らされている。ロキがソーを見返すと、完璧な馬鹿みたいな笑顔でロキを眺めている。バーの静かさと、全員が自分たちを見ていることに、ロキは突然気づいた。

ソーは膝で椅子に乗り上がると、ヤドリギとリングを引っぱり下ろし、椅子にストンと座りなおす。リングをリボンから外し、ロキの方へと掲げるソーの手が少し震えていた。

「俺と結婚してくれないか？ロキ？」

ロキはぽかんと口を開けてソーを見ると、何か反応を示そうと努力した。ロキは笑い、口を手で覆うとソーに体を近づける。「ああ、ソー、なんて馬鹿なロマンチストなんだ。」ロキはそう言い、やがてソーの顔を掴み引き寄せる。「私としたことが、あんたと結婚するだなんて。」

ソーはおそらくずっと詰めていた呼吸を吐き出すと、ロキに腕をまわし堅く抱きしめ、思い切り口づけた。みんなが歓声をあげ、周囲もかまわずキスし続ける二人の周りで、賑やかに囃したてた。

ソーが先に体を引き、まだ震えている手でロキの手を掴んで指にリングをすべらせると、関節に素早くキスをする。

ロキは手を持ち上げて、輝くリングじっくりと、そして惚れ惚れと眺め、その見栄えに満足そうに息を吐いた。

そしてある考えに思い至り、手を下ろす。

「あんたクリスマス・ウェディングなんて考えてないよな。赤と緑まみれなんて、センスが悪すぎるからな。」


End file.
